Tracking Temptation
by Mistress of Deceit
Summary: CH.8 UP!... yes I know its been a loongggg time. Summary: What happens when you cross a Sesshoumaru, a secret night job, a lecherous man and an unsuspecting Kagome? Sesshy's double life as a bounty hunter gets complicated when a quirky girl becomes his next target. Its a fiery game of cat and mouse.SxK
1. Lifes Like a Bottle of Rum

Okay I'm sorry I had to repost this due to spelling errors and a slight …very slight change in the plot.

Hello people of said fan fiction site. This is my first SessxKag fan fiction, so don't expect a masterpiece right off the bat. I have some good ideas, though, and I will try my best to make this story a success. I've been doing my homework hehe - - -

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha…I want to though

MoD walks up to Rumiko Takahashi: Can I have it?

Rumiko: No

MoD: Wahahahaha so cruel!!!

I'd like to thank all my friends for helping me with my _atrocious_ spelling and giving me ideas for my story. bows

Thank you all so much.

Please give a big round of applause to Ashley and Kb! clap

Oh and no flames _please_; just "constructive criticism" and comments/ praise. I love that. Oh, and if you are to read my story **PLEASE REVIEW**. If I do not receive any reviews, I see no point in continuing so it is very important that you review. **FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORIES SURVIVAL!!** Well with that said…

**On with the Show**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**TRACKING TEMPTATION**

**Chapter 1:** _Life's Like A Bottle of Rum_

_(You never know when you're going to hit the bottom)_

Sesshoumaru turned the ignition off in the car. The leather squeaked as he turned to get out of his black Jaguar. The air was frigid; the only light that shone through the night was the faint glow of the moon.

'Perfect,' he thought. Sesshoumaru directed his attention to the passenger's seat. Walking around the car, he opened the door for his companion.

"Thank you," a voiced cooed. A pair of small red, strappy shoes swung out of the side of the car. Sesshoumaru bent down to take her hand and out glided Kikyo. A little red dress clung to her bony frame, with 25 cent lip stick plastered on her face. There was no denying the satisfaction in her eyes as she clung to Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Shall we?" Sesshoumaru guided her toward the cabin. They were up north, far from civilization in a secluded rental cottage. Snow clung to the trees that enveloped the cottage giving an icy feel to the place. Bursting through the door, escaping the cold night air, Sesshoumaru made his way over to the fire place.

Kikyo closed the door; the room was suddenly pitch black. Sesshoumaru struck a match, creating a small fire. He fed it more wood allowing it to grow into a large flame.

The light from the fire cascaded off the walls, casting shadows of the two figures. Kikyo sat on the only bed in the one roomed cottage and spread her arms wide.

"Wow! Is it hot in here or is it just me?" she asked in an innocent tone, dipping her shoulder just enough to allow her bra strap to slip down her arm. Her intentions were clear. Sesshoumaru turned in disgust. He would have to make this quick.

"I'll get the wine," Sesshoumaru offered, watching her from the corner of his eye. She had let her greasy hair down and was now smiling at him with a sly, crooked-toothed grin.

Much to Sesshoumaru's surprise, the cabin already had a bottle of wine in it. God only knows how old it was, not that it really mattered. Using his sharp nails, he popped open the lid and rummaged around for two glasses. He found two coffee mugs and decided that they would have to do.

Quickly, he glanced over at her to make sure she wasn't watching. She was staring down at her chest now trying to fix, what Sesshoumaru could only imagine, were her boobs, if they could be called that. Quietly he slipped the vile from his coat pocket and dumped the contents into one of the drinks. Then he sauntered over, handing her one of the mugs.

"Here," offered Sesshoumaru in a toneless voice.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru! You shouldn't have," Kikyo whispered. She leaned close to his ear. "You should know that around a man like you, I can't be responsible for my actions." She attempted to slide the straps off of her dress, exposing the upper half of her bra.

"Oopsy," she giggled, leaning in even closer.

"Why don't we have a drink first?" Sesshoumaru suggested.

"Or we could skip to the good stuff." Kikyo puckered her lips. Sesshoumaru was getting frustrated.

"A toast, then." He raised his glass, attempting a smile. Kikyo bought it.

"To us," she said. With that, their glasses clinked and they drank. Kikyo tilted her head back downing it in one shot. Finished, she set it back down on the table and licked her lips.

"Oooh! Yummy!" She ran her hand down the front of his chest. He grabbed it stopping her mid way. She looked at him questioning.

What a stupid girl. Sesshoumaru stood up.

"If you think that I would be seduced by a common slut like you, or any girl for that matter, you are sorely mistaken." His eyes turned cold, masking any emotion.

The girl stood up in shock, she tried to say something but no words came out.

"I...I..." and suddenly she dropped to the floor.

Sesshoumaru curled his lips with sick amusement, pulling his cell phone from his pocket he punched in the numbers.

"I've got her sedated. What do you want me to do with her?"

"Already?!" The voice on the other line sounded somewhat surprised.

"You sure do work fast. Did you at least have some fun with her first?"

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl. The voice on the other end laughed.

"Haha! Don't get your hair all matted, I was just joking. But seriously man it's time to find yourself a girl."

"Not interested. What do you want me to do with the body? I can dispose of it right now." Sesshoumaru used his free hand to pull out a small revolver from the inside of his coat pocket.

"Now, now," the voice on the other line soothed, "let's not do anything rash. There have been too many disappearances lately; it would be too suspicious. Oh! I know! She's a drug dealer right? So, just find _something_ on her as proof and hand her over to the Feds. They'll keep her locked tight for a while."

"They'll ask for my name, as a witness," Sesshoumaru replied smartly.

"Then just drop her off and I'll take care of it."

"I can drown her in a river," Sesshoumaru suggested.

"I'll meet you at the police station at 1am..._with the body_. I'll tell your client. I'm sure he will be pleased." With that he hung up. Sesshoumaru listened to the buzzing for a while before he hung up his phone.

He stared down at the girl, with mixed look of hate and disgust that such a creature could be born into this world. He looked at his watch, bent down, and slung the girl over his shoulder. It was going to be a long night.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Two weeks later

Kagome stared down at the letter, utterly speechless.

"A transfer to teach at a high school?! No!" Kagome raised her hands in the air, crying out in defeat. She slumped down on the floor and read the letter one more time.

_We regret to inform you that due to your decision to relocate, the board feels it would be in your best interest to transfer to Kayoubi Secondary School to teach Grade 9 English. We feel you are fully qualified for this position and would like you to take it. They are short staffed and your application would be greatly appreciated. Regardless, whether you take the job or not, we will expect your resignation in two days. Take a few weeks off to adjust before you make your decision. We are truly sorry for this inconvenience. It has been a pleasure working with you._

"Pleasure, my ass!!" Kagome fumed ripping up the paper. Boxes littered her apartment floor. Some already full, other waiting to be labelled and a whole pile of junk not yet packed that had been pushed into a corner. She stormed into the bathroom, grabbed a box, and started furiously stuffing it with stuff.

Kagome mumbled to herself, hot with anger.

"Jeeze, short notice much! What did they expect me to do, just go from teaching elementary school to high school just like that?! Ah!" It was true that the high school was just around the corner from where she was moving but it would be so hard to say goodbye to all her students.

As Kagome was silently fuming to herself, she heard her door bell ring.

"One second!!" Kagome hollered from the bathroom. She dashed out making a break for the door. Kagome reached out her hand when her unsuspecting feet were viciously tripped by the evil boxes of doom.

"Ah!"

The resounding sound of _smack_ was made from Kagome's face hitting linoleum.

"Auuuuhhh!" Kagome groaned removing her face from the floor, and kicked the box that had got in her way.

The bell rang again.

Kagome got up and yanked open the door.

"What?!" She was not in a good mood.

Well, let me tell _you_, the poor mail man almost soiled his mailman shorts right then and there.

"Uhh...I'm so...sorry, Miss. There's a package here for you I need you to sign."

"Oh well, why didn't you say so?" Kagome chirped, smiling back at the man.

"So who's it from?" Kagome asked in a girlish tone, signing the paper and yanking the package out of his hands. She started opening the brown wrapping on the box. It was a box of chocolates.

"Ooh!!" Kagome squealed in delight. "I love chocolate!!" The man smiled back at her.

"It's from a man by the name of Koga."

"What?! I told that guy to stay the hell away from me. I am no longer his girl! You tell him that I never want to see him again and if he keeps this up, I'm going to get a _second_ restraining order. One that states you can't send things to your _ex-girlfriend_!!"

"Ah!" The man cowered under her gaze "I'm sorry! I just deliver packages."

"Well then, if you get another package from him, don't send it to me!!" She threw the box of chocolates at him. "It doesn't matter any way. I'm moving!"

"I'm so sorry," the man pleaded with her "It won't happen again!" Kagome marched inside and slammed the door shut. Outside, the man picked up the box of chocolates and started to make his way back down the hall. Kagome leaned against the wall... thinking...thinking...

Making up her mind, she burst through the door and ran down the hall after the guy.

"Wait!" she called out, waving her arms. The man was just about to get in the elevator.

"Stop!"

The man waited as Kagome caught up to him.

She looked at him... then at the box.

"On second thought, I want my chocolates."

Yanking the box out of his hands she sprinted back down the hall. "Thank you! Bye!"

As much as she hated Koga it was a crime to let chocolate go to waste and what kind of person would she be if she let that happen?

Popping a chocolate in her mouth, she surveyed the room and decided to get back to packing once more.

Chugga, chugga, choo choo!

This time it was the phone.

"Ah! What now?" Kagome picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby!" a familiar voice spoke. Oh, great _just_ the person she wanted to hear from.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Birds chirped their love songs high up in the trees, spring time flowers were already in bloom, splashing vibrant colors on the ground. Children ran around screaming up and down the playground. The trees swayed gently in the breeze, shading the walkway.

It was a perfect day at the park, love was in the air. But amidst the frolicking and laughter, something sinister was at work.

An anonymous man stalked over to a group of chatty young women walking down the path. Stealthily, he closed in on his prey. Poking his head around one of the trees just off the path, he gazed, eyes transfixed on the gliding beauties. One of the women looked up and spotted him. He ducked. After a few minutes, he poked his head around again. They were farther down the path now.

Not wanting to lose his prey, he dashed to the next tree. Finally, they sat down on one of the benches for a break. This was his chance! Smoothing his hair back, he slipped out from behind the tree and sauntered toward the three chatty women.

"Why, hello there." Miroku grinned. "And how are you fine ladies today?" The women giggled in response.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he questioned attentively, gazing at them with big puppy eyes. Not being able to resist his evil charms, they slid down and made a spot for him on the bench.

"Sure! We'd love for you to join us." Miroku made no hesitation in sitting down and zipped right over to the empty space by the blonde. The blonde giggled, batting her eyelashes while Miroku was distracted by her_ twins_. Miroku leered in what he thought was a suave smile, but in actuality his features expressed that of a constipated monkey.

So, there they were, on the bench, the blonde, the brunette, and the red head. Sounds like the beginning of a great job, doesn't it?

Miroku, finding himself easily bored, decided to formulate his own dastardly plans of entertainment. Unable to grope the bottom of said lovely ladies, Miroku went with the _sly_ approach.

Rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants, he cautiously inched his hand closer and closer to her thigh. Creeping ever closer to his goal, he was suddenly interrupted by a swatting hand, swishing him away.

Deterred, he pouted for a second until the arrival of the redhead - who had left for a bathroom break - put him in the middle. So again he started, cautiously inching his hand closer and closer to the redhead's thigh.

Well, a can of mace stopped that idea.

"Ah! Pervert!" the three girls shouted in unison. The brunette pulled out her rape whistle from her purse and started blowing furiously. Miroku covered his ears as the piercing cry rang though the park grabbing the attention of several mothers and children nearby. The can of mace was accurately aimed at his eyes and, by gods, that girl sprayed with all her might.

"Ah! Oh, Buddha! Save me! My eyes!" Miroku screamed in agony. "Never again will I let this accursed hand manipulate me!" To put the cherry on top, the blonde gave him a good hard whack in his _hot dog stand_.

"Auhh!" Miroku slumped to the ground in misery, giving longing glances to the trio that was fast retreating. The redhead looked back and winked at him, the echoing of _hahaha_ could be heard as she laughed.

"Don't forget to comment me at .net!" Miroku desperately wailed.

"I also have an account on .com and I am always available! Actually, I seem to be available too often..."

A man approached Miroku coming from the opposite direction of the fleeing women.

"Damn hobos! They're everywhere these days," Koga remarked giving him a good kick in the rear.

"What corpse did you get those cloths from?" he sneered. Try to regain what composure he had left, Miroku got up and dusted himself off. Eyes streaming and puffy, he stared back at Koga.

"For your information, I am quite the sophisticated gentleman. I happen to run a very upstanding, one of a kind business. Perhaps you will be in need of my services one day." Miroku slipped him a card.

Koga scrutinized the card with a sceptical eye. It read;

_'The Shadower'__specializes in tracking and bounty hunting._

_Do you have a cheating lover, a runaway bride, annoying boss, or someone you just can't stand? We have the answer! For more info call 1-800-Bye-Byes today and make a request. Or visit our web site at_ .net.

Koga raised an eyebrow and looked at Miroku disbelievingly.

Miroku shrugged in response. "Our advertisement needs work."

"Are you sober?" asked Koga.

"I swear to drunk, I'm not God!" Miroku raised his hands in mock self defense. "I jest, I jest! But I am truly a legitimate businessman. You look like a man with girlfriend trouble."

"And what makes you say that?" Koga asked.

"You have a picture of her in your 'Fave Five' under the ring tone 'Sexual Attraction.' I see some sexual tension here," answered Miroku as he flipped through the stolen cell phone.

Koga looked at him for a second before he realized his cell phone had been stolen.

"Hey! You! That's mine! All mine..." Koga cried, whirling around and trying to grab Miroku and his stolen phone.

"Oh hey! What's this? Touchy, touchy. Here, I'll give it back _if_ you promise to send me that file you have under 'Underskirt Photo's." Miroku skidded to a stop and handed back the cell phone to a disgruntled Koga.

"Yah, well, maybe me and my girlfriend do have some issues."

"Such as...?" Miroku inquired. "Such as she puts the word 'ex' before girlfriend and you do not?"

"No! Maybe...Yes..." Koga ended pitifully, hanging his head in shame and putting his proverbial tail between his legs.

Miroku walked away slowly, glancing back to the downcast Koga.

"Call me if you are..._ahem_...in need of my services. My numbers in your phone, I got rid of your hairdresser in your 'Fave Five'. You don't need him."

"Mario! No, not Mario! Get rid of my father! Just leave my hairdresser alone!" Koga wailed.

"Oh, and my ring tone is 'Bringin' Sexy Back'."

"Oh good God, help me!" moaned Koga.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Mr. Naraku, please report to the main office."

The female voice floated through the intercom and down the halls of Kayoubi Secondary School.

In the main office, Sesshoumaru was at his desk, fighting off a screaming headache and a horny secretary.

"Please Ms. Kagura, abstain from touching my person," he said, his voice hinting at anger as he swatted away a roaming hand.

"Your services are finished for now, if you would return to your office," Sesshoumaru ordered, pointing to the large wood finished double doors.

"Sesshoumaru, you make it sound like I'm doing something naughty," Ms. Kagura replied as she flicked away a piece of hair straying into her eyes.

Sesshoumaru glared at her as she giggled and retreated towards the door.

"This Sesshoumaru would never insinuate such a thing. At least not with someone like you. Now get out." Again he pointed to the office doors in a commanding tone. Kagura complied with a pouting look.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples and removed his reading glasses.

Sesshoumaru stood out from behind his wooden principal's desk. His chocolate brown hair glinted softly in the sunlight that streamed in from the window behind him. He tightened his red tie that contrasted with his sharp black Armani suit.

A knock at the door announced the arrival of Mr. Naraku.

"Come in," Sesshoumaru sighed, sitting behind his desk once more.

Naraku slunk in quietly, shutting the door behind him and sitting himself across the desk from Sesshoumaru.

"You called, Master?" Naraku mocked in a seething voice.

Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku and flicked off imaginary lint from his shoulder.

"We finally agree on something," Sesshoumaru replied in a dry tone, "But on to more...serious business"

Sesshoumaru paused again before continuing.

"There have been complaints from the females currently under your academic teachings. If you do not refrain from assaulting your students, I will have to kill you."

"And which students have made these accusations?" Naraku asked, putting on a mock interested face as he propped his elbows on the desk.

Sesshoumaru leaned away from the stench of Naraku's cologne and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"You are trying my patience, Mr. Naraku. Your employment is at risk. Now, do you have anything to say?"

"No, Master. Your dog will remain obedient if only you give it a cookie here and there," Naraku sneered.

Sesshoumaru snapped - literally he snapped his fingers.

"That's it. Your teaching license will be revoked, be sure of that. Resign from your classes. Now, leave my office, you pitiful creature. You reek of failure."

Naraku slumped away without as much as a word. Sesshoumaru leaned over and pressed the intercom button, speaking into it as non-scary as he could manage at the moment.

"Could Miss Sarah Asa please report to the main office," Sesshoumaru paused for a second, waiting on a reply.

None came so, frustrated, Sesshoumaru tried again.

"Miss Asa, instructor of Homeroom 1-B, please report to the main office. Now."

The static filled reply came from a child - not what Sesshoumaru expected.

"Miss Asa isn't here right now," came the child's voice through the intercom.

"Well, where did she go?" asked Sesshoumaru tersely.

"Umm..." a pause and a whispered conference could be heard in the background. "She ran away and hid when she got the message."

"I am surrounded by imbeciles..." Sesshoumaru muttered before pressing the intercom button once more.

"Miss Asa...I know you are hiding. Come out. Now. Before I have to come find you," Sesshoumaru growled.

A few seconds later and the desperate flurry of heels on wood could be heard along with the frantic crazy chant of _'he's going to kill me! Oh my god! He's going to kill me'._

The door burst open with a disgruntled yell from Ms. Kagura.

"I'm here! I'm here Mr. Taisho pl - " Miss Asa was interrupted by Sesshoumaru as he stayed sitting at his luxurious high backed roller chair.

"No need to sit down. You're fired, end of discussion. I have your replacement coming here in an hour. Goodbye, Miss Asa."

Miss Asa stuttered as she looked on in a daze.

"But...but..."

Sesshoumaru squashed the unending urge to reply 'ass' and instead pointed to the door for the umpteenth time that day

"End of discussion."

She shook her head and gave a dejected sigh. As she slid through the door, Sesshoumaru's keen ears picked up the slight murmur of 'At least he didn't kill me.'

Sesshoumaru went back to his ever-growing pile of paper work. This was going to be a long, long day.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome bustled through the busy streets of Tokyo, fighting through the crowds with an iron fist, until finally she met the doors to the school. It was a good thing she had called ahead.

"Oh, thank God!" she sighed as she slumped against the inside of the closed door. It had taken her ages to get her out of her house, and all for this one, stupid little piece of crumpled up, slightly coffee stained paper.

"Damn you, you evil application. You've been plotting against me haven't you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, no! Now, it has me talking to myself!"

Slowly, Kagome walked through the halls until she was met with large double doors with the sign 'Main Office' on its front.

"Must be the place..." Kagome murmured. She walked in and saw a red-eyed, black haired lady sitting at a desk going through some files.

"Umm. Excuse me, Miss? I'm here to see Mr. Sesshoumaru Taisho..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Note: If any one is wondering why Sesshoumaru's hair is brown and not silver I'll get to that in the next chapter so look for my update soon.

Yes, we are done, and by 'we' I mean me and my beta! Hehehe! Well, I've given enough for you people to chew on for a while.

Bahahaha 4000 words we kick ass! So hopefully it will be a while before you people start attacking me for an update. I will try and make updates 3000 words long, but I make no promises. bows Thank-you all so much, especially to my beta - who is actually my co-author, too. Hehehe! And now, onto some thing completely different!

Note: If you don't want to read complete folly please ignore the following:…

Idiot's Ramblings

Beta's Turn TheJell-OGirl -

I have taken control. Kukukukuku. Ahh, I love my evil laugh.

ahem According to the author it is OUR evil laugh.

She just likes to steal things from me. Like ponies. And root beer.

Any who … READ THE DAMN STORY. I have poured tears and sweat and blood for you people. Ok, it was a combined effort, but really, the girl has issues with spelling. One spelling mistake and Kikyo's head has been chopped off with a combine. Good lord. The sadness. Anyway, read, be jolly, and do not kill me. Oh, and I'm sorry if my idiot ramblings do not make sense… it happens to be 12:56 am and I am rather tired and hyped up on root beer, and that can do terrible things to a person

…Kukukukuk

Oh and here is my free advertising Read TheJell-OGirl's story!! … It is called 'Time Travelers Guide to the Fuedal Era.'

- hehehehe. I rule the world! Now off to bed….trip, _smack_ Ummm… carpet burn?…too tired to care…snore

Authors Turn! -

LIES ALL LIES! Do not believe my beta! She is evil and must be destroyed… when it is not such a ghastly hour.

A typical day with the life of Beta and Author

Author sitting on bed; beta with lap top on lap

Author: Write, write! Faster, faster! cracks whip That's it, my precious! Go, go! Yes, in case you people haven't noticed, my beta is the goose that lays my golden eggs AKA fixes spelling and adds more kick to the story

Beta: I feel special! tear

Author: That's nice. Now, back to work! I want to see calluses on those hands! Write, write! Feel the burn! ( Note: in reality, I'm not that cruel… kukuku)

If you haven't read 'A Time Travelers Guide to the Feudal Era', 'Innocent Until proven Guilty' or 'Heart Hacking', what are you doing?! Click the button… yes that one the one that says 'Search' and look for these great stories under SessxKag. You don't know _what_ you're missing.

Till next time! Ja ne!

**Mistress of Deceit**

**& Her accomplice Mistress Submission**


	2. Can you Take the Heat?

OMG I am soooo sorry for double posting for any of you that saw that O.O ehe my bad ! I don't know what I was thinking I was an accident I SWEAR!!

Okay people, this is to the few that actually read my story and review. I luv you people!!!… And to those that didn't review... TT I am very sad. You have broken my heart.

Anyway chapter two is up hooray!!! I hope you enjoy it -

Disclaimer: Oh do we have to do this...I'm mean really. I don't own any one and I never will sigh

I'd like to give a special shout out to Ashley and KB… thanks for not killing me , and I'm sorry it took me soo long to update, but I mean really can you blame me, I just got high speed !!!

SOOOOOOO with no more ramblings and with out further delay, on with the show!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**TRACKING TEMPTATION**

**Chapter Two:**_Can You Take the Heat?_

"Umm. Excuse me, Miss? I'm here to see Mr. Sesshoumaru Taisho..."

The secretary looked up for a moment, scanning the girl with a critical eye, before replying.

"Mr. Taisho isn't seeing anyone right now. Come back after school hours." She waved a hand at the door. The secretary then returned to furiously typing on her lap top, completely ignoring Kagome.

Kagome didn't move. She just stared at the secretary in sheer amazement. 'Who would have thought a secretary could be such a bitch? At her old school, the little old lady Kaede was more than nice. Where was this person's manners?'

Kagome huffed in frustration and plopped down into one of the waiting chairs across from the secretary. 'Two could play at this game.'

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru looked at the directions on the bottle of aspirin, before chugging two down with a glass of Perrier. This was one hell of a head ache; the demons pounding in his head were now in full swing.

'Ah, where did I put those glasses?' Sesshoumaru rummaged around furiously through his drawers before noticing they were sitting on his desk right under his nose. Mentally kicking himself, he returned back to the novel he was reading, completely disregarding the stacks of paper that needed to be finished on the corner of his desk.

Sesshoumaru looked at the clock on the wall. 'Where is that stupid teacher?'

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Miroku hummed a little tune to himself while he scanned the web. It doesn't take a genius to know what he was looking at. Cute little kitten pictures. Obviously. Currently stationed on the tenth floor of an office building in downtown Tokyo, he had a great view of the streets below.

He could see the wave of people far below hustling and busting back and forth, in and out of buildings, concentrating on where ever they had to go. But who cares about the view, he had internet! In the midst of his pleasurable entertainment, the phone rang.

Turing away from the screen, he picked up the phone with a sigh. "Hello, Tokyo Times news station. How may I help you?"

"Umm..." the gruff voice on the other line sounded slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, I must have the wrong numb..."

Before the person could hang up, Miroku butted in. "Are you perhaps looking for the Shadower?" Miroku contemplated about changing the name while waiting for the man to reply.

"Um, yes. This is Koga..."

"Oh, Koga!!" Miroku thrilled excitedly. "Just the person I wanted to talk to. I was wondering when you would call. You know, you really have to send me those pictures on your phone. Whoa, mama!" Miroku rambled on. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call? Finally decided to put the girl out of her misery?"

"God! Can you just shut up for one second and let me talk? Jeeze. You're so annoying. Like a friggen' monkey. You just won't shut up!

"Alright, pervert. I'm going to get right to the point," Koga spoke up, still slightly irritated. "My girlfriend is missing. I don't know where she is. She's moving. She won't return my phone calls and I don't know how to get a hold of her. I need your man to track her down and bring her to me...alive. I'll give you the address to my place. Do you have a pen?"

Miroku mumbled in response, rummaging around for a pen and then cursing when he couldn't find paper. Using the back of a bubble gum wrapper, he scribbled down the directions Koga gave him.

"Now, for the matter of cost," Miroku spoke smoothly into the phone and waited for a response on the other line. But Koga had already hung up; the dull beeping of the phone was all that was left of their conversation. Miroku cursed out loud. "Why that sneaky little ...! he never sent me those pictures!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome swung her legs back and for in the chair,receiving annoyed glares from the secretary. Her red eyes gave a piercing glare at Kagome, who returned it with an innocent blue eyed stare and an evil grin.

Finally the secretary spoke up. "Could you stop? It's very distracting."

Kagome sulked for a second ,then mimicked what she said.

"Could you stop? It's very distracting."

"Ah! Stop copying me! You're such a child!"

"Ah! Stop copying me! You're such a child!" Kagome mocked in response.

"That's it, out!" The secretary, who Kagome had learned was named Kagura, got out of her chair, grabbed Kagome and dragged her toward the door.

"Ah!" Kagome cried. "Unhand me, you evil fiend. You can't do this to me! I'm the new teacher! I want my lawyer!"

Kagura's hand instantly dropped, releasing her iron grasp from Kagome. A dark red stain started creeping into her cheeks.

"You're the new teacher?" Kagura stuttered in disbelief 'Oh shit! This was the person Sesshoumaru was supposed to meet today. I am so screwed.'

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Kagura bowed "You didn't look like a teacher so I just assumed..." Kagome raised an eye brow.

Kagura shivered at the horrible things he would do if he knew she had kept her waiting.

"I'm so sorry," Kagra replied. "Right this way. Mr. Taisho is expecting you."

'Well,' Kagome thought, 'that's more like it'. Kagura led her behind the attendance counter where a whole bunch of cubicles with people typing away were set up. Down the hall were two wooden double doors. With a gold trimmed carved sign on it, that read Principal Taisho.

Kagra knocked softly on the doors. "Um, excuse me Mr. Taisho? The new teacher is here to see you."

Nervously, she stepped back as a deep baritone voice on the other side replied, "Well, send him in."

Sesshoumaru looked in the small hanging mirror on the wall to make sure his ears and markings were covered. Demons were not well liked in this era, so one had to be especially careful to conceal himself.

Most demons were born with a natural concealment, for instance his was brown hair with brown eyes. However, in actuality, he was a natural - silver haired golden-eyed bishi boy. However, as gray hair at the age of twenty (or at the look of age of twenty) was not widely accepted, his kind had learned to protect themselves from the over obvious traits of their demon heritage. His half brother and father were the same; sadly he had never known his mother.

The doors opened and a small woman stepped in clutching a piece of crumpled paper. Her hair was all matted and her sweater bunched up around her jeans. Blue eyes gazed in wonder at the large office. Sesshoumaru turned away dismayed. She looked like a complete mess. 'I thought they said they would send a male teacher,' Sesshoumaru wondered in confusion. This was not at all what he had expected.

Kagome glanced around the room in awe. The office was huge! Book shelves lined the back wall of the room, blending into the deep maroon colored walls. An exotic plant took up one of the corners of the room, its purple flowers in full bloom.

A cozy reading chair was carefully positioned by a large bay window, draped with brown curtains that over looked the gardens out front. In the middle of the room was a large dark stained oak desk with two chairs in front of it and one behind. In this chair sat Sesshoumaru.

Kagome inhaled sharply at the sight of her new boss. A man sat there, probably in his mid twenties, she guessed. His dark chocolate brown hair bound by a braid draped over his shoulder. Broad shoulders were framed by a black suit. The top of his shirt was unbuttoned and his red tie hung loosely around his neck.

Though he was sitting down she could tell he was tall and lean. Kagome wondered for a second what he would look like with his shirt off.

Blushing at these inappropriate thoughts she dismissed them to look up at his face. Framed by chocolate brown bangs his sharp features accentuated his face drawing attention to the swirling chestnut globes that stared back at her. Kagome shivered under his piercing gaze.

'Oh wonderful,' Sesshoumaru sighed to himself, 'another drooling lunatic.'

His smooth voice broke the silence of the moment, disrupting Kagome in her daze.

He smiled at her somewhat amused. "You might want to close your mouth. You're attracting flies."

Kagome snapped her mouth shut in response, her jaw closing with an audible snap.

"_Yes,_ _sir_. Whatever you say, _sir_." Kagome replied with a haughty mock lieutenant-to-general voice.

Sesshoumaru deemed this as a moment when it was not tolerable to answer.

"Well, anyway, here's my application..." Kagome said, leaning overtop the wooden desk to hand over her less-than-professional coffee stained job request.

At this moment, Sesshoumaru's hazel eyes reasoned it as a good moment to survey his new employee, also coincidently the same time that Kagome was leaning over the desk to hand the paper to him, showing him a rather good view of her cleavage.

Kagome dropped the paper off on his desk by his crystal ball slash paper weight. Eyes drifting lazily from his rather perverted view, he gingerly picked up the poor abused piece of paper.

Now, here's the thing about Sesshoumaru. He gets bored easily. And being as easily bored as he is, after the first sentence he crumpled up the paper, and tossed it behind him casually, conveniently tossing it out the big bay window.

Kagome's eyes quickly went from there glazed over ogling of his rather fine face and body, to a small, terrified about-to-cry sheen.

She gave a small high pitched squeak as her chair overturned due to her unbalanced state - in both mind and body.

"My...my application..." she cried as she bemoaned the loss of her precious paper from her rather inappropriate position on the floor.

"Oh, well. You'll just have to write me a new one," was the sullen reply from the ever stoic Sesshoumaru.

With a quick flip and a noisy wrenching of the chair, Kagome was up on her feet again, pointing an accusing finger at Sesshoumaru.

"It took me three days to write that damned thing! Three whole days, you bastard! And all you do is crumple it up and throw it out the window! Why, of all the lousy, bastard-like, jerky - "Kagome was cut off halfway from her rant by her lack of oxygen, well that and the fact that she was being pushed out the door by the chocolate haired god from behind the desk.

"Write me a new one and I will see you in an hour," Sesshoumaru stated, giving her a final shove out the door.

An unbidden thought ran through Kagome's head as she was shoved out the door. 'He's a jerk and you should tell him so!'

Kagome turned around and shouted at the retreating figure.

"Hey, prickle pants! That took me three days to write. You can't just expect me to type up a new one in an hour!"

"Think of this as a test of your typing skills," was the reply she got before the doors slammed shut.

"Asshole," Kagome muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." Kagome squealed and ran away from the door after hearing the stoic response.

'Asshole., Kagome thought, wondering for a split second if Sesshoumaru could hear her thoughts as well....

'Okay Kagome, think battle plans...battle plans...Right. Okay. I have to get that paper back so I can retype it.'

Kagome gripped her head as she shook herself of her headache.

"Okay. I can do this. I am woman, hear me roar!" Kagome said to herself.

"I can still hear you."

"Crap."

And by this time...well let's just say the people in the cubicles nearby Kagome were close to calling an exorcist.

The gleam of a brilliant idea entered Kagome's eyes as she walked towards Sesshoumaru's door with a new purpose to her stride.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru sighed as he looked again at his mirror. These concealments were getting tiresome. Maybe he should change to a blonde. Yes, a blonde with...blue eyes? No, too...Legolas.

And at the moment he was pondering on whether or not he would suit red hair, a blur of frumpy clothes and flying black hair flew through his office, around his desk and...out the window.

Sesshoumaru remained staring at the window for a moment, and then his eyes flickered towards his desk which now had many important documents scattered on the floor smudged with a size seven footprint.

"Well that was....unexpected," Sesshoumaru murmured to himself as he wandered towards his window, peering at the crumpled form on the concrete outside.

"Apparently she is, as I first expected, insane," Sesshoumaru sighed, holding the bridge of his nose between forefinger and thumb with an irritated huff.

It's a good thing his office was on the first floor or else we would have a Kagome pancake and no story.

Outside, Kagome held up the crumpled piece of paper she had found with a victorious cry

"Yes, I got it!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The sudden sounds of 'Glamorous' filled Sesshoumaru's office as his cell phone rang.

Further irritated, Sesshoumaru picked up the cell with a deadly frown.

"Miroku, stop stealing my cell phone and changing my ring tones," he barked out into the mouthpiece of his phone.

"Aw. Come on. Have a sense of humour, my shadowing buddy," Miroku laughed out from the other end of the line. "Anyways I have a _job for you_," Miroku said, emphasizing the last three words with a comical ghost-ish voice.

"What?" was the short and snappy reply from Sesshoumaru.

"We have a bit of a lovers squabble. Some guy named Koga Tsuyosa has lost his girlfriend although if you ask me she just dumped him...but anyways he wants to find her..._alive this _time, Sesshoumaru."

"Joy-kill"

"Humph! Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. Anyways, it's the usual; her name is Kagome Higurashi. That's all I got so far. Oh, and when you find her, bring her to the guy's apartment. I'll fax the info to you as soon as I can."

The click click-ing sounded as Miroku hung up on the other end of phone.

Sesshoumaru scowled and turned his back to the window.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Yes! Aha! I rule this world! Fear my awesome skills!" Kagome screamed to the world as she hurried back into the main office, bustling past Kagura and shoving her out of her chair to steal her laptop.

"Yes! Yes! My typing skills are matched by no other! The keyboard is my sword and the paper my enemy! My enemy shall be inked! Mwaha!"

Kagome's fingers flew over the keys furiously as she looked at the crumpled paper copying the words and typed up her application - again.

After a few minutes she was finished, she clicked onto the print button, and hopped up and down impatiently as the papers slid out of the printer, ink glistening on the lovely white paper.

"And now for the finishing touch." Kagome went through her purse before finding a bottle of mint breath spray, quickly spraying the paper with the scent.

Kagome sniffed the paper before giving an approving nod, "Ah, minty fresh."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru smelled the mint and heard the footsteps before he heard the door being smashed open by the rather ragamuffin appearance of one Kagome Higurashi.

_Kagome...Kagome Higurashi...? Isn't that my next target?_

Sesshoumaru looked at her with new found interest as she rambled on about something stupid; super typing powers or something equally idiotic.

Sesshoumaru went over to his fax machine, its beeping alerting him to an incoming fax.

Chestnut eyes widened a fraction, a hint of gold tinting the very edges as he looked at the paper, up at his insane employee-to-be, and back down to the paper.

Sesshoumaru put down the piece of paper, glimpsing once more at the picture of Kagome Higurashi, the very same one as was standing right in front of him.

_Hey Sesshoumaru here's you're next target; Kagome Higurashi. Her address is a little hard to find ,so I'll get that for you by tomorrow. Have fun. But not too much. Remember, we're finding her for her boyfriend._

_Miroku._

Sesshoumaru gave a predatory smile to the slightly flabbergasted girl in front of him.

"No need to say more, Miss Higurashi. You will start working as quickly as possible. You are very qualified for this job, I see."

_This is too easy._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome stumbled for words for a moment.

He was so _pretty_ when he smiled.

And even more...he was being nice, all of a sudden.

A sudden question formed in her brain in an abrupt thought.

"Since when did you know my last name?"

Kagome gazed curiously at her newly appointed boss as his predatory smirk grew wider.

"Why, I read it on your profile," Sesshoumaru replied, eyes gleaming with a mischievous glint.

"Ummm." Kagome looked uncertainly at her newly typed application still clasped in her hands. "But...you haven't read it yet."

"See you tomorrow, Ms. Higurashi," Sesshoumaru replied, turning his back to her and walking forward to close the window against the sudden downpour outside.

"Um. Right. Tomorrow. Thank you, Mr. Taisho." Kagome sketched a quick informal bow, backing out the door and waiting until they closed before breaking into a run.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Twenty minutes after escaping the terrifying office, Kagome was walking back home pondering many things, though her mind was especially centered on how Sesshoumaru could be bipolar.

Kagome jumped again as she saw a swish of silver behind her for the umpteenth time that night.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru had waited five minutes before following her. He had changed into a pair of loose jeans a red dress shirt and a long black trench coat, the collar covering his neck). He always kept a change of cloths in his office, just in case. You never know.

Saying a quick goodnight to his employees and shoving a love struck, crazy-ass secretary off his person, he made his way down the bustling streets of Tokyo. The on-slaught of wind and rain whipped his face. The storm was coming down hard now. People scattered like mice fleeing from the rain. Sesshoumaru quickly changed, unnoticed by others, his brown hair turning sliver, hazel eyes transforming to a sharp gold, and his marking and pointed ears were now fully visible. He smiled. Having two different appearances came in handy when eluding the cops.

He was on the job now tracking his prey. Though he couldn't see Kagome, he could smell her. It wouldn't be long now.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

There it was _again._ That's stupid bit of silver out of the corner of her eye. Turning around slightly, Kagome glimpsed a man in a black trench coat with the collar pulled up high. The mysterious silver apparently was his hair, whipping about in the storm that was brewing.

_Stalker, eh? I know how to deal with those._

Kagome walked down a dark alley that she happened to be walking by.

'This always works in those horror movies, but what happens to the girl again? I can't remember. Oh, well.'

Hands shifting to grab the tazer from inside her purse and walked further down the conspicuous alley. Finally a brick wall appeared in front of her; a dead end.

Turning around Kagome faced her stalker. Demon like markings were tattooed to his face, a blue crescent moon on his forehead and maroon stripes like jagged scars across both cheeks

"Hi, love." A smirk was present on his face, elongated canines jutting out over his lower lip.

"Murder! Theft! Pirates! Evil monkies!" Kagome shrieked, randomly jabbing in the direction of her assailant.

And though her jabs were not very well aimed, they were still rather successful, successful enough to have the white haired mystery assailant on the ground after only twenty jabs with the tazer.

"Aha! Take that you, evil stalker!" Kagome screamed, taking her purse and hitting him over the head with it. The resounding clunk however worried her. Peering inside she found the brick that she had placed in there when she had first broken up with her ex, Koga.

Looking back to the man in the trench coat, she yelped worriedly as blood suddenly trickled from the back of his head.

"Oh crap! I killed him? Aw, damn it. Where am I going to hide the body?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Please review - I want to know if I should continue...what do you think?

**Chapter 3:**** Dog Collars, Chains, and a whole lot of lean cuisine.**

**Preview: it's a surprise...but trust me you WON'T be disappointed...I hope**

Ahhhh (co-author dead on floor) Yes we are done. I give full credit of this chapter to my co-author who was MORE then helpful. Hehe isn't that right?

Co-author still lying on floor.

Okay people I hope you enjoyed it we will update as soon as possible. Oh and if you have read this chapter and not reviewed. 10000 curses be upon you!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW THE EXISTANCE OF THIS STORY IS DEPENDENT UPON YOU AND YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!

Co author notage: Ahahah helloooo people of the fanfiction earth!!! May I remind you as always that I rule this world…mwahahahahahaa -

OMG my author does not have that little wiggly hyphen thingy O I cannot complete my winking person thing without it!! Doom.

Anyway I don't have much to say, I am dead tired because apparently I am now the author's personal slave…so if you will excuse me I Must go and muck her horses…hahah kidding, P see ya all next chapter. Ja Ne Minna!!!

**Advertisement**: If you haven't read Innocent until proven guilty, A Time Travelers Guide to the Feudal Era, Beautiful Lie, Apples and Cinnamon or any of Strikingfalcon's and pegusasrider's stories WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE!!!! Seriously ur missing out!

Well till next time

Tootles

**Mistress of Deceit **

**&**

**Her accomplice, Mistress Submission **


	3. Chain, Dog collars, and lean cuisine

**Before I start anything I would like to apologizes for not updating sooner Gomen Nasia bows Forgive Me!!!! I plan to update the fourth chapter very soon. Please be patient with me!! Thank you -**

**WARNING** THIS CHAPTER IS NOT SUTIBLE FOR ALL AUDIENCES-MAY CONTAIN SCENES OF MILD BONDAGE!

Hello people of fan fiction world. Yes I AM UPDATING …for those that actually care huff don't you hate it when you get like 380 hits and only 17 reviews what happened to the other 363!!!!!!!!! I mean really can people not TYPE THESE DAYS OR WHAT!!!

I'm sorry big puppy eyes I had a little temper tantrum moment…but I'm over it. Hopefully you like this chapter cause it's packed full of goodies -

I would like to give big thanks for all who reviewed and for those that didn't A POX UPON THEEE!!!!

Thanks to: The Jell-0 girl

Sesshoumaru Fiend

alana124pyro

Demon Hunter 777

.

Oldestmaiden

Kitten1011

Kandy123654

Tsumi Kitsuzen

SnowKitsuneYouki

Sorry if I forgot anyone...

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA kukukukuku!!!!…. No wait I'm sorry!!!! I was just testing you really I don't own nothing … don't kill me!!!!

Rumiko Takahashi: glares evilly

MOD (mistress of deceit): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

So with out further adieu and no delay I give you …..

**TRACKING TEMPTATION**  
**Chapter 3:** _Chains, Dog Collars, and a Whole Lot of Lean Cuisine_

Looking back to the man in the trench coat she yelped worriedly as blood suddenly trickled from the back of his head.

"Oh crap! I killed him? Aw, damn it. Where am I going to hide the body?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

'Okay Kagome, you have three choices here. One, go to the cops. Wait. No. I can't do that. He never actually _did_ anything. That and I tazered him. That may not look so good,' Kagome pondered, finger innocently prodding her bottom lip. 'I could also start screaming at the top of my lungs. Also bad. I still have a tazer in my hand, a dead man at my feet, not to mention I have a brick in my purse. If that isn't awkward, then I don't know what is."

Fist bashing into palm with a show of decision, Kagome decided what she had to do.

Looking down at her victim, Kagome gave a small frown.

"I guess you're coming to my place for a bit, Mr. Stalker-Man."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Taxi, taxi!" Kagome yelled, sticking her hand out to the oncoming traffic, stepping back to avoid the puddles that were inevitably going to be splashed towards her.

A taxi stopped a few feet away so Kagome ran - or waddled, whichever you prefer- towards the taxi, dragging Sesshoumaru with her.

Stuffing him unceremoniously into the back seat, Kagome huffed and scooted inside as well, slamming the door shut against the pouring rain.

"Thank you sir..._aheha_," Kagome said, looking at the driver through the rear view mirror, at his rather disgruntled expression.

"My...husband got drunk...didn't come home...went to go find him and I found him like this. Yes, that's right." Kagome mumbled the last bit, patting herself on the back in her mind for the rather ingenious excuse.

"Ah. Well, I don't mean to pry, but yah don't have a wedding ring, ma'am, or else I woulda thought nothing of it," the cabby man replied, eyes watching her and the road with equal carefulness.

"Oh. He lost the wedding bands that we had, hence him going drinking," Kagome replied cheerfully

"Right-y 'o ma'am," the cabby man replied, staying silent for the rest of the time home.

Sesshoumaru drifted in and out of consciousness for the rest of the ride. Kagome had asked the taxi driver to help her get him up to _their_ apartment. He was a bit suspicious at the boxes that littered Kagome's floor, but she dismissed it quickly stating that she was pregnant and they finally had enough money to move into a house. Kagome blushed when the man congratulated her. Satisfied, the driver took his payment and made a quick exit, happy be out of such a weird situation.

Once the door closed Kagome spun around to look at Sesshoumaru who was lying -quite peacefully actually- on her bed, which had been moved to the center of the living room.

"Now" She stared at him with a devils grin "what am I going to do with you?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Blurry images of the subconscious met Sesshoumaru's eyes when he first opened them. He could see a lamp directly in front of him. His hands were bound by something cold. His keen sense told him it was metal. Something rough and scratchy irritated his neck, but he couldn't tell what it was. The sharp tang of coppery blood also told him that whoever had bound him, did not know how to do their job properly.

'Whoever has done this insufferable thing to this Sesshoumaru will pay with blood. _Lots_ of blood.' Ideas and grotesque images of what would happen to the people who dared do this to _him_ filled his mind, a small grim smile leaking onto his face.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

After the taxi driver had left, Kagome bounced around the room and gathered the supplies she would need to tame this sexy stalker when he woke from his slumber.

'I'll need this and this and.... Oh, yes. That will work nicely.'

Once finished, she stepped back to examine her handy work. Oh, yes; she was definitely liking! A remote was place firmly in her hand. The pepper spray and tazer set on a nearby table, just in case. I mean, one had to be prepared. Who knew what he was capable of doing; he was a demon after all.

'A really sexy demon,' Kagome secretly thought to herself. She smacked herself in the face, trying to rid herself of such inappropriate thoughts, then looked at him again. It didn't help; the very presence of him was intoxicating. 'Come on Kagome get a hold of yourself!' She tried to think of Koga and that helped a bit, reminding her that she didn't need another guy in her life, especially a stalker.

However the adjective _hot_ didn't suit him appreciatively enough. Perhaps comparison to the Greek God Nemesis would be better matched, what with his deceptive good looks and narcissistic attitude. The face of an angel and the body of a god...but of course the rest of him was still unknown to Kagome.

Kagome sighed in defeat giving into to the little angel on her shoulder and was merely content to look at him. 'But that doesn't mean I can't have any fun when he wakes up!' She gave a wicked grin that would frighten the strongest of men.

Unable to do nothing she stared at him. The minutes ticking by in annoyingly slow seconds. His silver hair flowed down around him, cascading against the mattress of the bed. His bangs framed his angular face, an indigo crescent moon just barely visible through the fringe of silver. His pointed ears poked through the thick glossy mass of silver locks. Maroon stripes ran along his jaw, curving in slightly to color his cheeks. A dark black trench coat framed his shoulders and showed off his tall lean, frame. Kagome leaned into to get a better look, unconsciously putting her and Sesshoumaru into a very intimate position. And as is the perfect timing of many dog demons, Sesshoumaru chose this moment to open his golden eyes.

A pair of crystal blue orbs were gazing at him, only inches from his face. Narrowing his eyes into a fierce glare, Sesshoumaru only had one thought. 'She's _dead_.'

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru growled, a deep sound emitting from within his chest. Kagome recoiled in fright. He was much scarier when he was awake, she realized. Sesshoumaru lunged at her, but was held in place by something. Looking suspiciously up at his wrists, Sesshoumaru uttered another low growl.

Each arm was connected to a handcuff that was attached to the steel framed bed post making him look like a monkey with his hands up on either side of him. He was in a very vulnerable position.

He looked at the chains, and then at his captor with confused hatred. 'What kind of girl was this?'

Already in his mind he was forming a plan to escape from these metal bonds and tear that girl to pieces. It would be easy enough to lie to his client. With this girl it would be believable to Koga that she had been hit with a bus or perhaps brutally murdered.

Kagome looked at him with a smirk as if she knew what he was thinking. "Titanium," she answered smugly as if verifying his thoughts. "They're demon proof."

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to wrestle with the demon inside him that wanted a piece of her flesh. Of course, it was actually just his instincts, not a small dog, caged away inside of him inhumanely. He had to remain calm. Fighting wasn't his only option. Demons were deadly in more than one way. Like a carnivorous flower, his prey was attracted to him. He was irresistibly deadly.

Sesshoumaru grinned, causing a look of fearful uncertainty to cross Kagome's pale features. 'Oh yes,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'This Sesshoumaru shall have fun with this girl.'

"It seems you have the upper hand in this little game of ours." He gestured with a mischievous grin toward the chains that bound him. "What is it you want of me?" He let the words flow over his tongue like liquid honey.

Kagome thought she must have turned five shades of red. Wow was the only word to describe what she was seeing. She cursed her bad luck for the second time that night and struggled with her blistering emotions to regain composer.

Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and plunged head on into the interrogation.

"Okay, pretty boy." She wagged a finger at him "I want answers and I want them now! What were you doing stalking me like that? I don't have much money, so you can forget it and you're sure as hell not taking my virginity."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at the last comment

"It hurts that you think of me in such a low manner, precious. I merely wished to talk with you, nothing more."

His voice was like silk wrapping around Kagome, soothing all the fear out of her body.

'Oh, he was good... but not good enough. Okay Kagome. Focus. Eye of the tiger, baby!' Looking up with more confidence than before, she restarted the questioning.

"Why were you following me in such a sneaky manner?" Kagome said with as much self-assurance as she could muster.

"I'm sorry. I'm a little hard of hearing. What was that you said?" Sesshoumaru smirked at the flustered Kagome.

"I said why were you following me in such a sneaky manner, you...you...sex fiend!"

Sesshoumaru winced, unable to cover his ears, at the noise coming out of this creature's mouth. He wished he could just crush her now and silence that infernal racket, but he knew he had to have patience. If he killed another one Miroku would certainly be upset, and so would his client.

"I would not lower myself to stalk one such as you," was his stoic reply.

Kagome stood there with her mouth hanging open blubbering like a fish.

"Who are you?" she asked, still dazed.

"No one of consequence."

"Tell me. I _deserve_ to know."

"If you believe that," Sesshoumaru paused for an excruciating second. "get used to disappointments." Sesshoumaru grinned.

"Gah! You're simply impossible," Kagome sighed in frustration and defeat.

"I could say the same for you," he replied. "The position I'm in leaves much to the imagination," He said, quirking a brow rather suggestively.

Kagome flushed; maybe she had had just a little _too_ much fun tying him up.

The sudden interruption of a phone ringing caught their attention, but it wasn't Kagome's phone. It was Sesshoumaru's. She didn't have _Hollaback Girl_ as a ring tone.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I'll get that!" Kagome dived on to the bed and rummaged around looking for a pocket in his coat, ignoring the fact that the coat was still attached to his person.

Sesshoumaru was shocked; no one had ever dared to defy him like that before. A low growl emitted from his chest.

"Girl, what do you think you are doing? Get your filthy hands off of my person immediately."

"Oh, so much for the nice guy act." Kagome rolled her eyes as Sesshoumaru growled, fighting the chains. Ignoring him completely, she continued to rummage. She found his inside pocket and started pulling things out. First a picture of her. Kagome put on a shocked face.

"Oh, see I _knew_ you were a stalker!" Next she pulled out a small hand gun.

"Oh, yah." She turned to look at him sarcastically. "You're about as harmless as a bunny with a bomb."

At last she found the cell phone. "Thank god; that ringing was getting annoying."

"Hello?" Kagome pushed the talk button.

"Finally! Jeeze, how long does it take to pick up the phone? You better finish up with that girl soon. Her client is getting on my nerves. Some people are so impatient." The man on the other line spoke slightly irritated "Oh, and before you say anything, I know you told me to stop changing your ring tone but I was have in too much fun. You can kill me later. Just hurry it up. I have another target for you. Oh, and on your way back, can you get me an Ice Capp from Tim Horton's with - wait - are you even listening to me? Hello? Who is this?" the man asked in a slightly hesitant tone.

"Yes, hello. This is Higurashi. Your friend is apprehended at the moment." She smirked at a smoldering tied up Sesshoumaru "How may I help you?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"Yes, well can you tell him - wait - Higurashi? Oh, crap. Okay, where is he?" the man spoke switching to a business tone.

Kagome hesitated before she continued. "He is unavailable at the moment, but I'd be willing to release him for some answers...and one million dollars!" There was no response on the other line.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

"Where did you say he was?" the man gawked.

"Oh, tied up on my bed. Why do you need him?" Kagome turned leering at one very mad Sesshoumaru and stuck her tongue out at him when he growled.

"Can I please speak with him?" the man's voice was growing less confident.

"I don't know...can you?"

"Sorry," the man rephrased himself. "_May_ I speak with him?"

"Okay, you got 30 seconds and counting." Kagome held the phone up to Sesshoumaru's ear.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sesshoumaru hissed into the phone.

"Jeeze," Miroku sighed in aggravation "I was just checking up on you. Don't have a cow. What the heck are you doing any way? You know, I don't mind you fooling around. Heck, it's about time you had a love life, but could you hurry it up, please?"

"I am not here under my own accord." Sesshoumaru stated

"What do you mean by that?" Miroku probed.

"The _girl_ tazered me." Kagome, upon hearing this, grinned from ear to ear, clearly happy that she had taken down a potential foe with so much ease.

"Ahahah! The great dog demon! Brought down...by a girl! Oh, this is funny." Girlish giggles could be heard from the other end of the line.

"Please, try to control yourself" Sesshoumaru growled into the phone. "I'll meet you at 2am."

"But you're..." Miroku butted in, only to be cut off himself.

"I said I'll be there. Now, don't aggravate me again." With that Sesshoumaru motioned for Kagome to take the phone from his ear as best he could. In other words he growled at her.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?" Kagome glared in a disproving motherly fashion, overhearing his conversation.

"No visiting friends after dark. Besides, I still have far too many questions for you to be taking off."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes in disgust at the overly happy girl bouncing up and down on the bed.

Suddenly, a sound much like the grumbling of a suffocated cat interrupted their thoughts.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru inquired in what he hoped sounded like a monotone voice.

Kagome grinned sheepishly. 'Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact. Too late. Damn!' Kagome gazed into his golden orbs. Even though he seemed very emotionless on the outside it was his eyes that gave him a way. They sparkled with amusement.

The sound rumbled again; it was coming from her stomach.

"You hungry?" Kagome flushed with embarrassment. 'Stupid stomach.'

Without waiting for a response from him, she dashed away into the kitchen. A great number of sounds invaded his ears. Rustling of plastic, scraping metal, and the sound of a microwave, he couldn't make out the rest. Something crashed.

"Aw, fuck!" Kagome cursed loudly. There was a bit more rustling and then she burst through the door juggling two plates of food. Kagome plopped a TV dinner on his lap.

"All right, eat up." Kagome beamed like she had just created the best work of art known to man. The fact that she actually made something, well cooked it in the microwave, was a very touching moment for her, she even added soy sauce.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her with an incredulous gaze then back down at the plate of food wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Are you feeding me Lean Cuisine 'cause you think I'm fat? Or is it that you're fat?"

Kagome flushed, and then slowly her face twisted into an angry expression.

"Hey, it's the only thing I've got! Take it or leave it. Besides, you're lucky I'm feeding you at all. I should have called the cops and put you in jail!"

"Then why didn't you?" He smirked, knowing. Kagome was tongue tied.

"Well I... you see there was...I mean, I couldn't just... and then..." If Sesshoumaru was able to laugh, he would have been killing himself. Unfortunately, we all know he can't, so he smiled at her instead.

'Oh god. There he goes again with that stupid, perfect smile.' Kagome's heart thumped wildly in her chest. She was surprised no one heard.

Sesshoumaru sat and watched as Kagome forked a mouthful of lean cuisine into her mouth, glaring at her slightly, and unable to use his own hands. It was highly disgruntling.

Looking at Sesshoumaru with a mouth full of the low calorie, portion controlled chicken meal, Kagome stared with a lustful glaze in her eye.

'No, the sexiness. It's overwhelming.'

"Please remove these _shackles_ from my person. I wish to eat whatever sustenance is available," Sesshoumaru cooed, inviting her to comply with his wishes.

"Um, sure," was all Kagome managed to say. Still in a daze, she floated over to him and leaned over to remove the cuffs. She took a deep breath. He smelt wonderful, like...well like the forest, oddly enough; pine and earth but it had a clean smell to it also, like when you just get out of the shower. It was hard to explain. It was...fresh.

The second handcuff released its grasp from Sesshoumaru's arm. He was free. Suddenly, his eyes turned red, startling the girl who was leaning over him on the bed. She lurched backward. Fear vibrated though her body, he could sense it. Unwillingly, his demon instincts were taking over. Jumping up with incredible speed and ease from his sitting position, he lunged at the girl.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Okay that's all for now Ya! happy dance I'm done. Oh and as my friend Sesshoumaru's Fiend said it's the end of the year and… well us high school kids don't get off easy, especially seniors. sniff one more year of high school Ashley and were gone NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. sigh any way my teachers are bloody home work Nazis soo I've busted my as to bring this chapter to you… not that it's any good…but be grateful.

**Oh and PLEASE review! **I swear it's the only thing that keeps me going.

When people don't review I question whether or not to continue the story because I think hey if they aren't reviewing I guess they didn't like it that much. Plus it makes me feel sad. Wahahahaha I feel soo unloved!

So please brighten my day by reviewing I don't care what you write it can be one word for crying out loud but please let me know what you think of my story.

Thank You to every one…especially my co author you rock.

Advertisement: For other great stories go to my profile and find out, I'm too lazy to write them all

Till next time Ja Ne!

--------------------------------------------------------**Mistress of Deceit **

**& her lovely co-author **

**Sneak peak: Chapter Four – Would you like fries with that? **

**Sesshoumaru is in for a whirlwind of trouble when Kagome takes him to….**

**Find out next time on Tracking Temptation **


	4. Would you like fries with that?

**Note: Yes I know I said I would update wed to some of you…feel free to kick me…i am ashamed!**

**Please do not read this story if you do not intend to review or comment me in any way so that I know I'm actually luved.**

For those people that did comment I LUV YOU SOOO MUCH u make my world a brighter place.

A special thanks to:

Zeldalotr

Angelmom07

The Jell-0 girl

Sesshoumaru Fiend

alana124pyro

Demon Hunter 777

.

Oldestmaiden

Kitten1011

Kandy123654

Tsumi Kitsuzen

SnowKitsuneYouki

ChibiSan1092

Sorry if I forgot anyone

Disclaimer: blaha blah blah don't own nothing blah blah blah I have a dungeon full of boy toys blah blah blah

- just kidding about the last part..or am I mah hahha!... just making sure you people are paying attention

**IMPORTANT AUTHOURS NOTE: **

**I am going to put their thoughts in italics to see if its easier for you guys to make out when their talking and thinking let me know that you think of this change in your review…and I'm assuming your going to review my story** big puppy eyes

**Because I am blond…at heart (I'm actually a curly brunet). I didn't know that you could change your pen name till now… ya cough soo my name pen name will now be Mistress of Deceit for all of you who actually care!**

Now with out further adue I give you Tracking temptation…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**TRACKING TEMPTATION  
Chapter 4:** _Would You Like Fries With That?_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru didn't care what that prick Miroku said or what anyone said. This girl had defiled him and his pride. She would pay with her life.

Kagome dashed toward the coffee table and picked up the remote she had set down by the pepper spray and tazer. With a definitive smack, she pushed down the button.

Sesshoumaru stopped mid-chase. His neck lit up with electric light and buzzed. Sesshoumaru withered to the floor in pain.

"Aha! Take that, and that, and that, you creeper! No one messes with me!" Kagome cried wildly, watching Sesshoumaru get zapped over and over again.

Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, he had forgotten about the thing around his neck, which now was an obvious flaw in his plan of obliterating this girl. It was an electric dog collar around his neck.

"You lowly being you..."

"Behave!" Kagome shouted with glee pressing the button yet again. Oh, he had tried to kill her twice now, but the third time she was not so forgiving.

"All right, buddy-boy, you're going to answer my questions now, or I'll have to fry that pretty hair of yours"

Sesshoumaru hesitated. "If you cease this madden folly, I will agree to answer one question and one only."

'He's actually willing to bargain,' Kagome thought.

"Okay," Kagome put on a poker face. "How about we make it two questions, I'll stop zapping you and maybe I'll get you some different food, since you don't like my Lean Cuisine."

"Fine." Sesshoumaru got up off the floor, his strength quickly recovered. "Two questions."

Kagome walked over to the bed thinking and plopped down on the edge.

"Okay, first question; who are you?"

"I am a tracker," was Sesshoumaru's curt response.

"Aw, come on! That's not fair. You have to tell me more than that," Kagome whined.

A slight smile played on Sesshoumaru's lips "You merely told me I had to answer your questions, you didn't tell me to what extent." He had given up on killing the girl. Clearly, it wasn't going to happen. Instead, he decided to see how things would unfold. Perhaps it would be interesting.

"Fine," Kagome pouted. "next question. What's in it for you to track people like me?"

"It's my job; my clients pay me to hunt people down."

"But why? Who wants me?" Kagome was shocked that someone would actually hire a tracker to kidnap or kill her...either or.

"I believe that's more than two questions," Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome hissed at him. Sesshoumaru was taken aback

"Did you just hiss at me?"

"You're being a butt head." Kagome frowned at him. "Bully." She stuck out her tongue.

Sesshoumaru raised an eye brow and chuckled.

Perhaps this girl will serve as some amusement after all.

Kagome didn't know what was so funny but saw his mood lighten and built up the courage to ask another question.

"Okay, this is off the record, but umm...Are you single?" Kagome asked somewhat embarrassed.

"Always," his satiny voice replied, a mischievous grin lighting up his features.

Kagome cheeks dusted pink.

"Okay, let's grab some grub." Kagome clapped her hands together changing the subject.

"As long as it's not that vile dish you placed in front of me before," Sesshoumaru said disgusted.

Kagome grinned wickedly.

Picking up his lean cuisine dinner off the bed, she hurled it at his face.

_Bulls eye! _It hit him square in the face with a loud splat.

"Aha! No one insults my dinners. No one! I am woman, hear me..."

Smack!

A second tray of food hit Kagome's face.

"Oh, that's it, mister. You are so dead!" Kagome gave a war cry and started flinging her chicken ball missiles at him.

"Die!" They hurled food back and forth. Kagome had the largest supply of food in the war, but Sesshoumaru had the upper hand. He easily dodged all of her attacks until he was right in front of her. He sped over and grabbed her hand in mid-fling. The chicken ball dropped to the floor. He took both her hands and lifted her off the floor, from where she had made a fort behind the coffee table.

He pulled her up, her arms in front of his chest; she stood in front of him. Did she dare to look up? Kagome took her chances and stared up into his golden eyes. They had an impish twinkle in them. Kagome's breath stopped, she was surprised she didn't pass out from lack of air. His 6 foot frame bent down and leaned in close to the side of her head.

"I believe I win," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickled her neck sending shivers down her spine. She melted in his strong hold. However, as soon as his grip tightened round her arms so did her hand on the remote. Sesshoumaru noticed this and released her. He couldn't kidnap her now; he would have to wait until she was asleep.

"What do you say we go out for some food? " Kagome asked, still trying to compose herself.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The ride to the fast food restaurant was awkward to say the least. They flew into the parking lot of McDonalds. The wheel of the car yanked around with a screeching sound and they skidded into a vacant parking space.

Kagome had insisted on driving.

'Never again,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Never, ever, again.'

"Okay, we're here," Kagome chirped

"Thank god," Sesshoumaru replied in a stoic manner, briskly opening the door and getting out. Even for a dog demon the trip was nerve wracking.

Kagome popped out, not the slightest bit fazed and skipped toward the entrance, wagging the remote in his face.

"Alright, come on now. No funny business, remember?" she batted her thick eye lashes at him.

Sesshoumaru grunted in forced compliance.

Hopping through the doors she skipped toward the front counter. It was late, only a few people were left scattered about it the room.

McDonalds as a franchise didn't vary widely in the decorations; plastic chairs and plastic tables, garish colors and a few plastic plants scattered in various corners of the fast food restaurant. So this McDonalds was the same, few people still milling about and a tired looking woman at the cashier.

Walking towards the order-in line, Kagome practically dragged Sesshoumaru up to the faux marble desk.

"Hi there," Kagome greeted the cashier absently, scanning the food choices from the glowing list above her.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" the woman asked, noticeably perkier after seeing one Sesshoumaru waiting in front of her.

"Um, we'll have one...no make it two Big Mac's please," Kagome asked cheerfully, still blithely unaware of the cashier's ogling of Sesshoumaru.

"Coming right up. Would you like fries with that?"

"Yes, please."

The lady paused for a moment, punching in the numbers into the cash box "Is there anything more I can get for you?"

The woman's questions were perceptibly directed toward Sesshoumaru, her eyes drifting up and down his body as she twirled her hair around her finger, leaning over the counter in what one would believe to be a seductive pose.

Kagome hummed as she waited for her order to come, her fingers tapping a matching rhythm on the plastic counter.

Finally a low dinging noise announced that the order was up. The waitress went in the back and carried out the order, setting everything carefully on the gray plastic tray.

"Is this all?" the woman asked, hands hovering near the button to complete the bill.

"Yup, that's it for now," Kagome beamed, searching for her purse so she could pay.

"Here," the sullen voice of Sesshoumaru floated through as he handed a twenty dollar bill to the cashier.

"Thank you _so_ much." The cashier flushed, her hand quivering slightly as it brushed against Sesshoumaru's own clawed hand.

"Bad boy! No flirting with the cashier." Kagome pushed the button. Sesshoumaru twitched violently for a second but otherwise managed to remain standing.

'Yup. I should have killed her.'

The stares of curious bystanders stopped further torture, though Kagome's finger twitched reflexively over the button on the remote.

A child passing by pointed out Sesshoumaru, questioning his mommy, "Why is that man twitching?"

"Come boy," Kagome said, skipping forward to find a window seat, leaving Sesshoumaru to carry the tray behind her.

"Hn," was the monotone response.

The meal passed by without too much communication, talk being drowned out by the slow munching of hamburgers fries and the slurping of root beer.

After the meal was complete, Kagome methodically cleaned up the garbage, shoving all bags and straws into the fry cups and hamburger boxes.

"I'll be right back, okay? Stay here like a good puppy!" Kagome said, bouncing off to the women's restroom.

Sesshoumaru didn't feel it necessary to reply so he stayed silent, waiting impatiently for his captors return.

His eyes strayed to the few people mingling around, watching a family of four as they chowed down through a package of Happy Meals. They slowly finished and everyone went off to the restroom minus one little boy who sat there holding his stomach with a slight grimace.

Hearing Kagome's footsteps returning, Sesshoumaru stood up and proceeded to dump their garbage, sliding the plastic tray back in place.

Going to stand by the bathroom door, Sesshoumaru leaned up against the wall, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, a characteristic show of annoyance.

The sudden sound of squelching and retching below him, along with the sudden feeling of moisture in his shoes caused Sesshoumaru to open his eyes.

The boy he had seen with the family from before was currently situated in front of him, bowed over his feet, his sides convulsing as the contents of his stomach were emptied...onto Sesshoumaru's shoes.

Squashing the urge to groan, Sesshoumaru waited for the boy to finish his..._business_.

The parent of said child hurried over to the boy, picking him up and shushing him gently, bringing him into the bathroom to clean him off. Thus leaving Sesshoumaru, standing in front of the bathroom, with barfed-on shoes.

Kagome walked out of the washroom, and quickly assessed the situation.

"Did puppy have a hairball?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"That was bothersome," Sesshoumaru said, walking out of the men's bathroom, shoes now perfectly clean with a trace of shine to them.

Looking around, Sesshoumaru realized that his 'companion' had disappeared. Groaning internally, Sesshoumaru walked forward with, for fear of a cliché, a face like thunder. Giving an indiscriminate sniff around, Sesshoumaru found the girls scent again, and followed it. Walking past plastic chairs and tables, Sesshoumaru walked to the back of the McDonalds.

Stopping suddenly, Sesshoumaru widened his eyes in unbelief.

She was in the _McDonalds Tube Playroom_.

Thinning his lips, Sesshoumaru pondered just leaving now, but was stopped by the thought of more shock treatment. Usually, he had believed that it had been for people being treated for insanity. But then again, maybe he was insane; he hadn't killed the girl yet.

Walking past the sign that stated 'If you are over this height, you cannot come in without a child', searching through the mingling scents and sounds, Sesshoumaru found Kagome soon enough. She was playing in the tubes with a little girl with blond curly-Q pigtails. They were having a fine time, crawling through the tubes - though the child was having far more success - giggling and smiling.

"Girl, come here."

Kagome turned around, an instantaneous expression of surprise on her face, changing just as quickly to a gleam of mischief

Cackling madly, Kagome raced as far as her knees and hands would allow, crawling through the tubes and shaking with unbridled laughter.

Glaring heatedly, Sesshoumaru attempted to follow her through the tube, but he found a flaw in that plan very quickly.

He didn't fit.

More cackling could be heard, but now it was from behind him.

"Is puppy stuck in a hole?" Kagome asked, giggling as she stared at Sesshoumaru's rear.

"Girl, you will resist from laughing, and assist me in getting out," he snarled, fidgeting and trying to slide out of the garishly green tube.

Holding back chuckles, Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's sides and pulled, waiting for his head to re-appear.

Getting out, Sesshoumaru stood up quickly and smoothed his hair down, placing on his mask of indifference, and left the McDonalds Playground.

"Wait for me, puppy-kins!" Kagome giggled, skipping off after him with a cheerful bounce.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome flopped on the bed exhausted; the events of the nights had caught up to her. Kagome gave a deep sigh and looked over at Sesshoumaru who was sitting a couch in the corner of the living room, facing the bed. He was equally worn-out. Never before had one girl caused so much trouble for him.

It was late. The dull red glow of the alarm clock on her night stand read 12:53.

He wished she would just hurry up and fall asleep...or trip and die, or accidentally cut herself, anything to distract her so he could slip before she pressed that damn button.

Rain hammered against the window. Suddenly, lightning flashed across the sky. Kagome sat up, she was tense and on full alert. Another bolt streaked the heavens. Then came the sound that she had not wanted to hear. A loud crack of thunder shook the sky, and vibrated through the apartment. Kagome squeaked and hid under the covers. Sesshoumaru looked questioningly at the huddled mass under the sheets. Another boom roared. Kagome gave a small yelp and crunched herself into a tight ball. She would just have to wait it out like always.

An evil grin crossed Sesshoumaru's features. He was entitled to revenge after all he'd been through. It seemed only fair.

Silent as a ghost, he crept over toward the shaking lump on the bed. Abruptly, Sesshoumaru gave a loud growl and leapt on to Kagome. Kagome screamed and fell off the bed and to the floor with a loud _thump_.

He waited for her to jump up and start shouting at him, and braced himself for the impact of the shock when she would push the button... but neither came.

He heard muffled sobs being choked back, her sides heaved and out, body curled up in a fetal position.

He had made her cry.

Well, it wasn't like it was the first time he'd done that. Sesshoumaru contemplated leaving the girl while she was distracted and get away from that cursed remote. Then he thought about kidnapping her and just taking the remote by force. It wouldn't be that hard in her current state, plus his job would be done. But something stopped him. Her pitiful form quivering like a leaf as she sobbed, made Sesshoumaru feel not guilty, but responsible.

'Damn conscience.'

Another ear spiting clap of thunder rumbled across the sky.

'She's not my problem,' Sesshoumaru concluded, turning his back on the girl with a delicate twirl. He turned the door handle when something grabbed him from behind. Kagome's delicate fingers clutched onto his coat with an iron grasp.

Sesshoumaru twisted himself around grabbing the girl's hands and pulling her around to face him. She stared up into his face with water crystal blue orbs. Her eyes pleaded silently with his.

"Please stay," Kagome sniffed, stifling a sob.

Sesshoumaru glared at her, fighting of the urge just to knock her out and get this job over with. But something in her eyes spoke of true fear, something Sesshoumaru had only experienced once in his life.

It was a faint memory, the recollection of fear. _But still..._

Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes, regretting his decision immediately.

"Fine," he grumbled morosely.

Bending down, he lifted her up effortlessly into his arms and carried her back over to the bed. She wrapped her arms up around his neck in a tight embrace and refused to let go when he tried to put her down. Sesshoumaru let out a low growl and she loosened her grip but still had her arm secured around him.

Not knowing what to do in a situation like this he sat on the bed positioning Kagome on his lap and waited for her to let go so he could put her down. It surprised him how trusting this girl was. Despite the fact that she knew he wanted to kidnap and perhaps even kill her she remained inhumanly calm around him. Something about that was not right.

It was a mystery how she could be far more scared of thunder then him, when he was clearly the more dangerous of the two. It was true; demons were not an odd sight in this day and age but there were very few left and they were often feared instead of loved. Then again, Sesshoumaru always seemed to have a positive effect on women no matter what he did. Why had god cursed him with such good looks?

Like a baby kitten, Kagome had stopped crying the instant he picked her up. Though she knew he was dangerous, there was an odd sense of peace felt when he held her. Leaning against his arm it wasn't long before her eyes started to flutter closed, in a matter of minute she was fast asleep in his arms.

Sesshoumaru just sat there, watching the girl, unsure of what to do next. He brushed a stray piece of her raven hair from her face and gently laid her down in the bed. She was attractive for a woman, with a deep gazing blue eyes and a curvaceous body any girl would envy.

With one clawed finger he ripped the electric collar off his neck, receiving a shock from the wires as he did so. Once removed, he chucked it to the ground in disgust, and got up to gather his things.

Picking up the gun she had left on the counter he turned it over in his hands, wondering what he should do. He walked up to the girl and pointed the gun at her head. It would be so easy to kill her right now. He remembered what Miroku said about his too many killing sprees, but disregarded it, he could easily say he was provoked.

She was bothersome to him and aroused feelings inside that not even he understand. He had to rid himself of this nuisance and the feelings that, once buried deep within now flourished to the surface. He didn't want to be near her any more. He had to get rid of her.

Curling his hand tightly around the gun, he pulled the trigger.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

OOOO 0.0 Cliff hanger I know …you have permission to kill me…. But you won't get to see what happens next bahahahahah….!!!

I decided I might want to change this to a romance/drama cause I'm going to kill people off later… don't worry It'll still have tonz of laughs…just a bit of death on the side… and no I am not Goth.

Anyway sorry for the crappy update…it wasn't all that great. I will be updating soon though . Please let me know of any mistakes I have.

**Please let me know what you think of the italics for the thoughts …yes or no???...**

**I look forward to your reviews and will try to respond to all of them**

**ADEVERTIZEMENT: I'd like to give a special thanks to my co-author...since she felt left out of my last update and I will update as soon as possible.**

**A very very special thanks to all my constant reviewers… please read **

1. A Beautiful Lie by TheJell-0Girl 2. A Time Travelers Guide to the Feudal Era by TheJell-0Girl 3. Forbidden Love by angelmom07  
4. HOW TO LOSE SESSHOUMARU IN TEN DAYS by alana124pyro 5. Heart Hacking by PegasusRider  
6. Innocent Until Proven Guilty by Sesshoumaru's Fiend 7. Inuyasha, Die For What You Did by SnowKitsuneYoukai  
8. Just Me by Zeldalotr 9. My Little Garden by ChibiSan1092

**Preview**: Well I don't have a title for my next chapter (surprise!) so here's a little preview instead

"Why when I get my hands on…oh I'm gonna kill…"

"AH BARTHE DOOR! BAR THE DOOR! THIS IS WAR PEOPLE !"

"Zakiki what are you doing on that ledge…get down from there!"

…"target eliminated"…

Till next time

Ja Ne !

--------------------------------------**Mistress of Deceit**

**& Her much loved co-author ****Mistress Submission**


	5. War of a Different kind

Hello people of fan fiction site. I have very busy for a while and I am soo sorry that I haven't been able to update in a loooooooooooonnnnggg time. Yes feel free to kill me… I am truly sorry.

That was kind of cruel to leave you guys on a cliff hanger…but hey it worked I got more reviews for that chapter then I normally do. BAHAHAHA EVIL PLANS I would like to make an outrageous request. **I want 20 reviews for this chapter!! **If my demands are not met it will take me twice as long to update... bahaha (dr. evil finger sign) Oh come on I know you people can do it !

I would like to apologize sincerely to Sesshoumaru's Fiend and my co-author and anyone else that was offended by my awful grammar and crappy ending in the last chapter I will try and make this one soo much better.

I will have a review reply at the end of my chapter for all who reviewed my last chapter THANK YOU SOO MUCH anyone who reviews my story will get a nice little review reply from now on… ooo I luv my reviewers soo much Thank you thank you thank you !!!

Disclaimer: There once was a little author named MoD who tried to take over the world…and failed she now spends her time writing spin off stories to appease her boredom-and fans- and doesn't even own the story she writes. What a sad little author.

No with out further delay…. ON WITH THE SHOW!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**TRACKING TEMPTATION  
Chapter 5:** _War of a Different Kind_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The gun clicked against the side of her head. The clip was empty.

'Damn. I forgot to load it.'

Sighing, he lowered the weapon. Just the thought that he could kill her made it a little easier. The feelings were less strong now.

Sesshoumaru rarely carried a loaded gun, and this was the one time he wished he had. He seldom used his gun anyway and only in situations that required elimination of a target. A gun shot was ideal for having next to no lead in a homicidal investigation, making his job that much easier. But, of course, Sesshoumaru was much stronger than any damage a mere weapon afflict, or at least that's what he liked to think.

Slipping the gun back into his coat pocket, he turned around, taking one last glance at the sleeping girl nestled in her bed, and left.

He let her get away just this once. 'Perhaps this game might get amusing.'

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Mmmm." Kagome rolled over shoving her head under the pillow.

Beep! Beep Beep!

"Go away!"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Shut up!" The alarm clock flew against the wall with a resounding smack. There stood, on top of her bed, a pyjama clad, tousled haired Kagome.

She breathed in heavily "And _stay_ quiet!"

Kagome looked around the room. It was morning. What happened to…_oh_.

The events of last night flooded through her mind. She tossed her head left and right scanning the room. She glanced down at the shredded dog collar that had be torn into tiny pieces and carelessly discarded on the ground.

'I guess I'll have to be on my toes from now on. I can't let my guard down.'

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

One week later

"Phew! That's the last box." Kagome plunked it on the floor with a _thud_, wiping her brow. The morning sun shone bright through the large bay window of her new apartment.

The events of last week were now but scattered memories. The stalker had not made another move on her and now that she had moved to a different location she felt more confident in her safety.

Walking across the shiny wood floors of her new apartment in Tokyo she made her way to the master bed room. Today was her first day as a high school teacher!

The butterflies in her stomach threatened to overwhelm her.

"Alright, now for an outfit." Kagome sifted through her new walk in closet, courtesy of her last pay check and new job that would be paying for this condo. She sifted through what little she had unpacked and put on the rack. Pulling out a number of pants, skirts, and shirts she sifted through to find the perfect outfit. After all, she wanted to look faultless for her boss. Who wouldn't?

Nodding her head in conformation, Kagome grabbed a few articles of clothing, quickly throwing on her person an almost-but-not-quite knee length black skirt. Small white crosses were embroidered along the hem, but not in a showy fashion. Her top was rather business like, button up top with three quarter sleeves in a cute melon color.

Eyeing a pair of adorable black strappy stiletto three inch heels, Kagome decided to take the chance and see how long she could survive while walking in the death traps. Even if they _were_ very pretty deathtraps.

Running -more like stumbling out the door - Kagome grabbed her purse, brick still lodged inside, and a light silvery green long jacket.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Oh, come on start. Start, you stupid car!" Kagome hit the steering wheel, frustrated.

Turning the key in the silver Toyota once more, she heard a rumble and then finally it sputtered to life.

"I rule!"

Unfortunately for Kagome, it didn't take her long to discover the havoc her stilettos would cause. At the first red stop light Kagome tried to break but the heel of her shoes got in the way and became firmly wedged under the break peddle.

"Ahh! Get out of my way! MOVE IT BUSTER!" Kagome hollered out her rolled down window. Zipping through the red light and swerving through a bunch of cars - narrowly missing one - a series of honks and heated shouts followed her.

Flying all the way to the school, she screeched into the parking lot scanning the area for a free space. Spotting one she pulled in, unable to stop the Toyota rammed into the back bumper of the fancy black car in the space in front of her.

Mouth hanging open like a fish at what just happened, she turned her head to make sure no one was watching and with a Cheshire grin, backed up into a free space on the other side of the lot, hitting the curb before finally pulling the emergency brake to stop the car and parked it.

"Oh well. What they don't know can't hurt them." Deciding to keep this little incident to herself, she made her way toward the double glass door front entrance of Kayoubi secondary school.

"Shoot! I'm late!" Kagome glanced down at her watch, heals clicking faster as she jogged down the polished marble floors as quick as her shoes from hell would allow.

Dashing through the main office she brushed past Kagura, ignoring her snappy protest and shoved open the doors to Sesshoumaru's office, the idea of knocking not even crossing her mind.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I ran into traffic and my brake wouldn't work," Kagome burst out without even catching her breath. "I really didn't mean to I break my alarm clock and there was this guy on the road…MAN! And the traffic. The break peddle was stuck and did you know it took five minutes just to get my shoe out from under the peddle? Thank god they're not broken..."

"Ms. Higurashi," a velvety baritone voice cut in. "Please abstain from blabbering like an idiot. It is impossible for anyone to understand you and I am ill trained in the language of stupid."

Before Kagome could open her mouth in protest, he continued on with his little speech.

Kagome, not listening to a word of his _little principal's_ lecture had decided instead to just stare at him. Seated behind his desk in his high back leather chair, Sesshoumaru was the perfect image of a statue.

His wispy chocolate hair was set in a high pony tail, dark brown bangs framing the chiseled god like face and his deep shining emerald green eyes. Today, he was dressed casually in a pair of loose fitting faded jeans, a white dress shirt cuffs rolled down, top unbuttoned just enough to reveal part of his muscular, well form body and topped off with a black business jacket –front open. The reading glasses he used were placed comfortably on the bridge of his noise brining a whole new meaning to smart and sexy.

"The bottom line is that you late and we do not tolerate tardiness in this school, especially from teachers. It is important that you set an example for the students. Please see to it that this does not happen twice. Oh, and your mouth is hanging open again."

Waking from her inner mind theatre Sesshoumaru strip tease, Kagome snapped her mouth shut and licked her lips in satisfaction.

"Kagome. Kagome. KAGOME!"

Glancing up at one furious Sesshoumaru hovering over her, she grinned sheepishly. She had been ignoring him this whole time, with her own little mind conversation. Kagome scanned him up and down.

Sesshoumaru eyed the obviously distracted girl with a look of amusement and irritation.

"Kagome! Listen to me, your class is on the third floor in room 301. I will have your papers dropped off to the class for you to fill out. Your attendance and everything you need is already in the class room on the desk, along with probably half the class considering you're late."

"Oh right!" Kagome screamed in his ear before spinning around to do one of her signature mad dashes out the door.

Sesshoumaru caught her hand, spinning her around to face him. Sesshoumaru smirked down at the beat red cheeks and innocent crystal blue eyes of one very flustered Kagome.

"Lunch is at 11:30 the staff room. Don't be late this time," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

'This seems awfully familiar,' Kagome thought distractedly.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her attire with an impish grin.

Kagome spun around on her three inch stilettos and marched out the door. Kagome was on her way out the office doors when she noticed a Blackberry on Kagura's desk. She was out for the moment.

'Maybe she went crazy and finally flew the coop,'Kagome thought, giggling to herself.

"Kagura, get my Blackberry," Sesshoumaru hollered through the wooded doors of his office.

Kagome grinned evilly from ear to ear and grabbed the Blackberry, making sure no one was watching and slipped it into the small briefcase she had taken with her.

"KAGURA!"

Kagome ran out the office doors, cackling as she flew wildly, or rather stumbled, down the halls of Kayoubi, receiving many scared and confused glares from a number of the students.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Zakiki. Where are you? It's time for Daddy's bath Zakiki. You can't hide from me!" a voice scolded in a playful parental tone.

"There you are!" He picked the toy up in his hands and swung it around lovingly.

"Ooohh boy! Me dizzy," the Furby cried in protest.

"Okay, my baby. Let's put you down there." He set the Furby gentle on the ledge of the tub.

Turning around, he grabbing some towels from the cabinet then turned back to the toy.

"Ooh. Me hungy. Feed me!" the Furby howled, wiggling back and forth on the ledge of the water filled tub.

"No Zakiki! Stop that. Get away from there!" the voice pleaded with the toy. It was too late.

Splash!

"Zakiki!" The Furby lit up with sparks, its matted black and white fur ruined, twitching in the tub in a feeble response.

"No!!" The man dropped his towels and fell to his knees at the edge of the Jacuzzi.

The door to the bath room opened.

"Excuse me, Mr. Taisho. Sir, there is some one here to see you," the servant reported.

"Oh well, then." Mr. Taisho straitened up "Send him to the game room I'll meet him there. Oh, and Hubert, please get me another Furby, this time blue with pink stripes."

"Yes, sir." The servant bowed and left the room.

Inu No Taisho, owner of Toys R Us. Truly this dog demon, father to two sons, is a great business man recognized and respected worldwide…

"No! My poor, poor Zakiki!"

Or not.

As soon as the servant had left, Taisho had returned to mourning the loss of his beloved friend.

"You were a good Furby. Never complained much. Always loved the other Furbyies. So cute, so cuddly. You will be deeply missed. We'll have a nice big funeral for you and put you in your little Furby box. Oh, I still remember the day that I first opened your box and started you up."

Inu no Taisho stood over the tub, his head bent down in grieving, obscuring his eyes, as he looked down at the sorry sight that was once a Furby.

"Ren!" he hollered to another servant down the hall. "Can you clean up the mess in the tub and put him in his box. We're going to have a funeral tomorrow."

Taking one last longing glance at his old friend and the memories they shared, he exited the ridiculously large bathroom and made his way down the long halls of his gigantic mansion toward the games room.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

WHAM! The door burst open and in flew a very late and disorganized Kagome. Plopping her stuff on the desk, she promptly turned to face her new students.

"Hello class. I'm your new teacher, Miss Kagome Higurashi." She dashed to the chalk board and grabbed a piece of chalk. "That's K-a-g-o-m-e H-i-g-u-r-a-s-h-i" she wrote on the board repeating it to the class.

"Now, since I'm new here I thought we would play a little name game so I can learn everyone's names and get to know all of you. Then we'll start on the history of English and then work into translation from Japanese to English. Any questions?"

A little girl raised her hand.

"Yes?" Kagome pointed at her

"Excuse me, Miss Higurashi. I think you're in the wrong class room. This is math. The room you want is 301, not 310; it's just down the hall."

Kagome looked around the room to see some very confused students. They murmured to one another in low voices, some laughing, others questioning. She looked over to see the teacher snickering in the corner trying to stifle a laugh._ '_How come I didn't notice the teacher before?'

"I'll just be going now." Kagome grabbed her stuff from the desk and backed out of the room. She was beat red from head to toe.

'How embarrassing, could this day get any worse?'

Once the door was firmly shut behind her, she heard a burst of laugher from the students, as they howled and cackled over her embarrassing mistake. Head low, as to not draw any more attention to herself, Kagome trotted down the hall to room 301 - the right room this time.

"Hello class," Kagome greeted her students unenthusiastically as she puttered through the door, plopping her stuff down on the desk. "My name is Miss Kagome Higurashi." She scribbled her name on the board "and I will be your new English teacher for this semester. It is a pleasure meting you. Now, let's start by learning everyone's names. "

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Target eliminated," the game confirmed.

"Whoop whoop!" Taisho stood there with his gaming gun.

"One more round?" he turned to the man beside him, who was also holding a gun and displayed a big fat loser on his side of the screen.

"No, thank you," the man replied. "I'm actually here to give a report on your son. You told me to check in once a month."

"Right, you are." Taisho put the gun back in the cradle and sat down at one of the many deep comfy lounge areas located throughout the arcade. The small man put his gun back and scuttled over to one of the chairs, sinking into it. Pulling himself up, as so not to drown in the soft heavy fabric, he began his report.

"Sesshoumaru has targeted 15 this month and is currently after a young female he has employed at the school. Seven have been eliminated the rest imprisoned. Most were murders, drug dealers, and rapists.

"And what of the little one?"

"Still with him."

Taisho nodded his head in approval.

"Well, well Myoga, my old friend. It seems this little night job of my sons is becoming rather serious. I do believe I will have to intervene somewhere along the lines. The deaths are too high, and he's taking this too far. I am, however, interested in this girl. What's her name?"

"Kagome Higurashi. I hear she is a very attractive young lady. Sesshoumaru has already been over to her apartment and has not captured her," Myoga confirmed, nodding his head.

"Has he?" Taisho's eyes lit up with a mischievous twinkle. "Well, I do believe it is time for a little matchmaker."

"Sir, I do not know if it is wise to interfere in matters such as love."

"Oh. pish posh." Taisho waved a hand at him "I think it's time for a little teachers conference, don't you?"

Myoga shook his head and sighed in response.

"Now, my friend." Taisho stared at him straight faced "I have a very serious question to ask you. How do you fair at Dance Dance Revolution?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Kagura! Where is that damn Blackberry?" Sesshoumaru stormed out of his office and headed towards his secretary's desk, hovering over her like an angry bee.

She looked up at him with a confused and innocent face.

"It was gone from my desk when I came back from break. Didn't you take it?"

The gears in Sesshoumaru's minded started turning and then it clicked.

Kagome_…_

Sesshoumaru stormed out of the main office, slamming the glass doors behind him, frightening all children that crossed his path with an ice stare from hell.

'Why when I get my hands on that impudent girl I'm going to –'

He stomped down the halls and up toward room 301.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"And that, class, is how you shoot a spit ball." Kagome held her makeshift spit ball shooter in the air for all to see.

A roar of clapping echoed across the class room. After finally finding the right room, she gave her regular greeting and student introduction, until she caught the class bully, Hakudoshi, picking on a boy next to him, quite small for his age. So Kagome, having a soft spot for underdogs, decided to make an example of this bully and give him a taste of his own medicine, in her anti-bullying lesson.

Kagome hovered over the tied up, spit covered teenager trying to wiggle his way out of the ropes she had found in the closet - who knows how it got there.

"You see class, bullying is never good, because it will always come right back and bite you in the butt."

The class laughed at this comment while Hakudoshi sulked at his current position of being humiliated and tied to a desk.

"This concept of bullying and general conflict will come to play an important part in many of the novels we will read. I was thinking of having you all write an essay on conflict." The class moaned and groaned upon hearing this

"But …" Kagome raised a finger, motioning for the class to be quite. "I'm just too lazy to mark all that paper work so I think we'll have a group discussion about it instead."

The students whooped and cheered.

"I love this teacher!" one student shouted out.

Kagome grinned from ear to ear. She loved this new school; these teenagers were just so wild and spunky. There was a loud heavy knock on the door and a hush came over the room.

Kagome ran over to the door and peaked through the window before quickly locking it. She grabbed some desks and pushed them firmly against the door.

"Teacher, what's going on?" one of the students asked, voicing the thoughts of her very confused students.

"Well class, sometimes grownups like to have a bit of fun to and play jokes on other grownups. However, not everyone is a kindred spirit who can take things light heartedly."

There was a loud knock again and swivelling of the door handle as the person on the other side tried to get through the looked door.

"So class," Kagome said a little more rushed "in situations like this the best thing to do is avoid that person at all costs. This will be our first lesson on attack and retreat. Kind of like in Julius Caesar but we don't start that book till later in the year."

The knocking on the other side grew louder. The students were stiff in their chairs, shaking with fright at what monstrosity could be on the other side to make their brave and wonderful teacher afraid.

"Okay, this is your initial active lesson in preserving your body, which we will learn about in The Life of Pi, good book by the way. Okay, everyone find something heavy to put against this door."

The whole class got up and started frantically rushing about the room.

"Kagome!" a loud voice boomed, everyone froze, except for Hakudoshi, who was already tied up.

"Kagome Higurashi! Open this door _right_ now! We need to talk!!"

"What?!" One of the boys in her class shouted. "You got the principal mad at you? Oh, you're ass is _so_ fired."

Kagome pointed at him "Hey! No bad mouthing in this class."

"Okay Sesshoumaru," she spoke to the door "You win. How about we call it a truce?" Kagome grabbed the black berry and slid it under the door.

"I'm sorry," the voice on the other side hissed, "but it's too late for that. Now, open the door."

"Umm...no." Kagome was too afraid to open it for fear of what he might do to her.

"I'll give you to the count of three; one...two...three. I warned you, Kagome. You brought this on yourself."

"Yes, hello. This is Mr. Taisho of Kayoubi Secondary School," Sesshoumaru spoke into his cell phone "I'm having a situation. One of my teachers has locked herself in the room and is now refusing to come out. We are unable to get through. No, I do not have a key to the door," he barked into the phone. "If I had it, I wouldn't be calling you, now would I? It's at the shop right now. We're making a copy for the teacher, which she probably won't need any more seeing as after this incident I intend to relieve her."

"Miss Higurashi, the police are on their way. You have one last chance to resolve this peacefully. Open the door," Sesshoumaru said as calmly as was physically possible.

"Make me!" she challenged, making a face at him through the small glass window of the door.

It took all of his self control not change into his true form and destroy her right then and there. Of course if he was in his demon form, it would be so easy to catch her, but that would mean revealing himself to her the students and perhaps the police. He wasn't too keen on that kind of public attention.

Sesshoumaru decided to go wait downstairs until the police arrived. Kagome clearly wasn't going anywhere.

"Teacher," a small black haired girl asked "Are you going to go to jail?"

"No, of course not." Kagome airily waved her hand around "they won't catch me...I hope. Alright class." She clapped her hands together in attempt to grab their attention. "Okay, we are going to do some group work. It's a little game I like to call stay alive. So everyone get into 4 groups of 6 and I'll tell you what to do next."

"Teacher," a girl with curly brown hair and huge round glasses spoke up "What is the point of this exercise. Will it improve my academic mark?

'Oy veh,' Kagome thought to herself.

"No, this exercise is to help the class focus on team work and getting to know one another and is in no way a clever ruse to save my ass. You will all be getting graded on your performance."

The girl seeming satisfied with Kagome's answer, and walked back to the rest of her peers to join a group.

"Okay." She looked at the class as they divided up "Is everyone in a group? Great! Now let's get to work. Group one." she pointed to a bunch of boys "You guys pile whatever heavy stuff you can in front of the door. You guys," Kagome ordered another group "find some more rope or something strong we can tie together. You." she pointed to the third group "Go open the window and find a way to get the bars off. And you…" she was debating what to do with the last group. "You guys can be my personal body guards. Okay people. Let's move out!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one..."

"Hello," a very irritated Sesshoumaru spoke into his cell phone. That was the 18th time Miroku had decided to change his ring tone, and the song selection was only getting worse.

"Why, hello my boy. How's my special little man doing? Daddy misses you so much!" the voice on the other line thrilled.

"Hello, Father," Sesshoumaru replied unenthusiastically into the speaker. "What do you want this time?"

"Well, well. Someone is in a bad mood. Is that any way to treat the man that raised you with all the love and care he possessed?" Before Sesshoumaru could make a smart remark to that comment he continued his monologue. "Mind you, you're always in a bad mood, aren't you? Speaking of seeing you, I thought it would be a good idea to have a little teacher's conference. You know, to welcome the new teacher in and there are some financial matters and new procedures I know the superintendent wishes to discuss with the board and workers," Inu No Tashio put in, adopting a more business like tone.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond.

"H-hello? Sess-kins? Are you there?"

"No," Sesshoumaru boomed.

"I will be at the school on Friday at 12 o'clock sharp. Let the students know it's a half day."

"But you…"

"So sorry. I would love to stay and chat, you know, catch up with my favourite little man and see what he's been doing lately but alas duty calls. So much to do, so little time. See you Friday!" and with that he hung up.

"Damn." Sesshoumaru roughly pushed the end button on his cell phone. Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted by sirens.

'They're here. Excellent.'

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome had a bunch of cloths fashioned into a rope and safely fastened to her waist. The bars on the window had been removed, giving enough room for Kagome to squeeze out the open window.

She was determined to avoid police confrontation at all costs. The class was thrilled that they didn't have to do work and Kagome had ensured them that they wouldn't get in trouble for helping; she would take care of it, and so they were more than willing to lend a hand. Except for Hakudoshi who was, yes you guessed it, still tied up.

"Wish me luck!" Kagome chirped, and with the help of a few guys holding the rope for her, wiggled her way out of the window and started climbing down the wall. It was a very slow process. She only hoped that by the time the police got in she would be gone.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"This way." Sesshoumaru marched down the hall, police men in tow.

He knocked on the door.

"Kagome, the police are here. Open up and we can resolve this peacefully. Kagome!"

No answer. Sesshoumaru pounded on the door. "Kagome open up right now or I will be forced to take drastic measures!"

Sesshoumaru's voice boomed, echoing down the halls. He thought he could hear the muffled cries of scared students on the other side, but he wasn't sure. Turning to the police he nodded, allowing them to take over.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

10 minutes later...

"How hard is it to open a door?" Sesshoumaru was at the end of his very frayed rope.

The police had been trying to open the door to no avail. Because it was a sliding door it did not have hinges which posed a problem. Furthermore, it appeared that someone had messed with the lock mechanism making it virtually unpick able.

"I'm sorry Mr. Taisho, but we are just a regular unit and not equipped to handle this kind of …err…situation. We're going to have to call in back up."

"Fine, however for your benefit I would urge you to hurry up, seeing as if this mission is unsuccessful, I fear your jobs will be on the line."

Shaken by Sesshoumaru's famous death stare, the man stuttered into the walky talky.

"Back up! We need back up. Call in the SWAT team."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Damn these shoes!" Kagome fumbled to get her footing on the vertical wall. Stilettos were most defiantly not made for escaping. In fact, Kagome believed it was a male invention designed to make it harder for them to run away.

Still on the wall, Kagome crawled her way down at a snails pace. It would be an understatement to say that she was terrified of heights, but even she would risk a fall from the third floor to avoid the police.

The children looked on from out the window, encouraging her, while others held the rope, and the rest bared the door to give her as much time as possible.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Five minutes later, the SWAT team had arrived, and was now wiring tiny explosives to the door. Convincing a very reluctant Sesshoumaru that it was the only way to get in, the team worked quickly and efficiently, ensuring him that the children would not be harmed.

The last man finished hooking up the last of the wires and took a couple steps back to where the rest of the crew was waiting. Taking the remote in his hand he pushed the button.

Bang! The door handle blew, scattered remnants falling to the floor.

Ignoring any such safety precautions, Sesshoumaru yanked open the door and barged in only to find his way blocked by half of the classrooms furniture.

Lead by an extremely irritated demon in disguise, the police force and SWAT team promptly and proficiently moved out the obstacles blocking their path until they had cleared the room.

As soon as the door had opened the children scattered, a few of the girls screamed as the police directed the children toward the door and out into the hall for questioning.

Sesshoumaru scanned the room for his raven haired target, which had seemingly vanished from the scene of the crime.

His keen ears picked up a scraping sound and low grunting coming from the window. Glancing in that directing he noticed the bars on the widow had been cut and the window itself yanked wide open with a rope attached to one of the un-cut narrowing he strode over to investigate.

Peering over the edge, he noticed a very distressed Kagome frantically trying to get her footing and hang on to the rope at the same time, so as not to fall, while escaping the cries of children and most certain death from her boss and the police.

"Do you require any assistance?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked up to see a very perturbed chocolate haired death god glaring out the window.

"You found me," Kagome replied weakly.

"Miss Higurashi, it would be in everyone's best interests if you were to return to the room, so we may discus this matter in a more civilized manner."

"I know what you're up to, mister, and I think I'll take my chances going down."

"You do fully realize the implications of your actions, yes? It would be much safer for you to come back up here. The police will be waiting for you when you get to the bottom , which I presume won't be any time soon considering your current rate of speed. It would be better for you to come quietly then aggravate me by your lack of co-operation."

"No."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Fine. _Please_ remove your person from the wall and get back up here so we can talk like civilized human beings"

"Okay, much better." Kagome gave him a devilish grin.

Hating to admit that Sesshoumaru was right, Kagome reluctantly started climbing back up the rope. Part of her was relieved to not have to go through with her mad plan, as she was deathly afraid of heights.

"You win this round, but the war is still on. I'll be back!"

Sesshoumaru smirked at the very foolish looking girl hanging onto a rope three stories up while shaking her fist and making death threats at her boss.

"I do not doubt it," his velvety baritone voice purred.

Kagome hoped to all that is holy and just in the world that he couldn't see her profusely flushing face.

Slowly, being careful not to slip, Kagome made her way back up the wall, trying to prolong what waited for her at the top.

_Riiiiiiiip._

"What was that?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru looked down in answer to her question. About half way between Kagome and the window the makeshift rope started to tear.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

"Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no! I'm too young to die!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs grabbing the attention of the rest of the police force upstairs. They all rushed to the window.

"Don't move," one of the police me hollered down to her. "You'll only put more stress on the rope"

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

"Were going to call the fire department. Hang on!" another man shouted.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

"Oh my god!" Kagome screamed.

The makeshift rope was starting to unravelled. If it ripped anymore, it would break.

Sesshoumaru knew it wouldn't hold until the fire truck arrived. He had to do something. Not wanting to be responsible for the death of an employee, he slipped away from the commotion and snuck out the door.

Walking briskly down the three flights of stairs, his thoughts drifted toward the girl. If he didn't know himself better he would have thought he was worried about her. However, Sesshoumaru convinced himself that it was only annoyance toward the girl and the even greater mess she would cause him if she fell.

Hair flowing gracefully behind him in its pony tail, he walked out the doors of the school and onto the street.

In order to save her he would have to change. No ordinary human would be able to perform what he was about to do. Swiftly, almost invisible to everyone around him, Sesshoumaru dropped his disguise. Instantly, his hair changed to beautiful silver. Maroon markings adorned both sides of his face, pointed ears jutted out from the side of his head, while striking golden orbs took in the world around him with sharp precision. He took his hair out of the pony tail allowing the soft silver waves to flow around him.

Taking off his jacket and untucking his dress shirt, he made his way to the side of the school where the window was located. He couldn't take the chance that she wasn't an idiot and would in fact recognize him.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked up. The rope dangled by two threads. And then it happened.

_Whoosh!_ The rope snapped. Kagome started free falling her way to the ground. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. The only thought running through her mind was that she hoped that she wrote down in her will to have herself buried, not cremated.

She waited and waited, but the pain never came. No boom, no sickening crunch. Nothing.

Kagome opened her eyes peaking out, afraid of what she would see.

She looked around at the honking cars and bustling people below. She wasn't falling, she was flying!

And then Kagome looked up, she inhaled sharply catching her breath. There, holding her bridle style flying through the air, was a silvered haired god.

"Okay. Now I know I'm in heaven," she sighed

Sesshoumaru smiled playfully down at her.

"Hello, love," he cooed. The sex god was rewarded with a bashful gaze. Kagome flushed and buried her head in his chest.

He smelt wonderful.

'Wait I know this smell,' Kagome though.

"You!" She looked up at him again.

"Me?" he questioned, eyes dancing.

"You're the stalker. The one I kidnapped. What are you doing here? I thought I got rid of you," Kagome scoffed, trying to play it cool. "Put me down, you great lubux!" Kagome screamed pounding on his chest.

He seemed to be floating effortlessly through the air and was unfazed by the feeble attempt at escape.

'You're mine now.' He grinned with satisfaction. Now all he had to do was get her to his client.

"I said put me down," Kagome screeched in his ear. Much to her satisfaction they started to descend.

"Odd," he purred. "I thought you would be happy to see me, seeing as we left off on such a bad note last time."

Sesshoumaru landed softly on the ground behind the school, still holding her in his arms, not the slightest bit out of breath.

"Put me down, you evil fiend or I'll - "

"You'll what?" He tightened his grip around her thigh "You'll punish me?"

Sesshoumaru got the reaction he was looking for. Kagome turned beat red in his arms

"Get away from me! I don't want to see you ever again, you murderer!"

Sesshoumaru's expression turned cold. He stared down at her with an icy gaze that made Kagome shiver in his grasp.

Slowly, he bent down, his nose so close it brushed her cheek. Kagome flushed and tried to look away, but her eyes were captured in his piercing golden eyed gaze.

"Know this; you are my target. No matter what, I will have you." His breath tickled her nose. It felt warm against her check, and tasted sweet. Her lips parted involuntarily taking in his sweet smell. She sighed. Sesshoumaru immediately noticing her reaction pulled away.

"I intend to complete my mission, but for now…"

Sesshoumaru leapt up into the air, gracefully, and soared over the roof of the school to the front entrance.

Kagome looked down to see around ten police cars parked in front of the school. The SWAT team all filing out of the building. Without making so much of a sound, Sesshoumaru landed swiftly in front of them catching several of the police nearby off guard.

"A demon! It's a demon!!" one of them cried out in alarm alerting the rest of the force.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by a force of twenty armed police. Not the slightest bit fazed, he strode up to one of the men. The man quivered trying to hold his gun steady while pointing it at the advancing demon.

"St..stop!" He shook his gun at the demon. "Stop or I'll shoot"

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, much to the surprise of the police men and gently let the girl down.

Kagome looked up at him, blue eyes questioning.

"Seriously, who are you?" He looked down at her for a fraction of a second, face composed in a hard mask.

"No one of interest."

"That's not fair!" Kagome pouted stamping her feet on the ground "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

She thought she could see a smile creeping on his lips, but it could have been her imagination.

"Oh but you do. However, if you must have a name, call me Kumori," he whispered.

"What kind of name is…oof!" Sesshoumaru shoved her forward in to the police man. Dropping his gun, he caught her in his arms.

"I believe this is yours," Sesshoumaru jeered. Now that the girl was safe they moved to attack. Shaking hands the police advanced. Gripping his gun one man accidentally pressed too hard on the trigger.

BANG! The shot rang through the air. Seeing their comrade fire, the rest followed.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"No!" Kagome screamed, struggling against the policeman's grip, but her voice was barely audible against the noise of the guns.

Then all was silent. Tension filled the air as they waited for the smoke to clear.

Nothing was there. He had vanished. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief while the police mumbled and grumbled at the loss of such a prized target. Now that they knew there was a demon in the area, they would be on high alert, ready and waiting to exterminate this dangerous menace to society.

"Alright, miss, come with me," the police man directed her toward the car and helped her in. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say can be held against you in a court of law..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru walked out of the school, his disguise back intact, ignoring the apologies of the incompetent police force. He wasn't exactly up to being reasonable with them, considering they had just tried to kill him a few moments ago.

During the whole ordeal, the students had been let out early. The teachers were gone as well. Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, he had to stay behind and clean up the mess. Kagome had caused him. He felt a head ache coming on.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

One hour later

"That was a pain in the neck," Kagome yawned, stretching her limbs out in late afternoon sunshine front of the police station. Not only did she get a huge lecture, but she had to pay a $500 dollar fine as well.

"Well, there goes my first pay check of the week. That is if I still have a job. When, I get home I'm going to have a nice long bubble bath," she sighed. "But first a coffee to help me wind down. Taxi!!" Kagome waved her arms in the air, running to catch a cab that was driving down the road. Not having her car with her, she was forced to take a cab.

'That's right. My car. I'll have to drop by the school and pick it up. I hope he's not there.'

Come to think of it, she hadn't seen him out front with the other police men. The only time he was there was at the window. She was surprised he hadn't come down to the police station to lecture her himself, seeing as that's what he seemed to be good at.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru exited the building, secretary in tow. Unfortunately she had offered to stay behind and help him with his paper work. He should just get rid of her, but no other secretary would take the job. Rumours of his reputation and cold hearted attitude had spread too far. She was the only one who had been able to put up with him for so long.

"Bye bye, Sess-kins. See yah tomorrow!" Kagura gushed blowing him a kiss as she got in her car.

'Just keep walking, just keep walking, don't make eye contact,' Sesshoumaru repeated the mantra in his head.

Sesshoumaru was looking forward to a nice relaxing stress free evening. He strode toward his brand new black Jaguar. Sesshoumaru looked at the spot where his car should have been. There, resting in its place, was a Jaguar that looked exactly like his only the rear end was totalled. The bumper was completely smashed in, broken glass form his tail lights littered the concrete. The license plate was no more than a crumpled mess and the paint had been scratched off leaving silver streaks on the once polished black surface.

Sesshoumaru looked around the parking lot and noticed a silver Toyota parked in a back corner with a small, but similar, bump on it's front vender. He recognized the vehicle.

'This time...she is going to pay.'

Sesshoumaru ran back into the school and towards the janitor's closet. No one wrecks Sesshoumaru's car and gets away with it.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome hopped out of the cab in front of the school and waved good bye to the driver.

Coffee in hand, she bounced toward her car. Kagome fumbled over the curb spilling coffee all over her shirt.

"Hot, hot, hot!" She bounced up and down in pain. Kagome looked down at the ruined blouse.

"That was my one favourite shirt! Can't be helped, I suppose. Wait! I'm sure they have some kind of strong cleaner in the school. There's still hope." Kagome dashed toward the school door hoping it was still open.

_Perfect._

It was unlocked. Yanking open the door, Kagome dashed towards the janitor's closet.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru rummaged around for the crow-bar he knew was in here. He had interrogated a kid with it once. Thinking back, he noted that threatening a kid with a weapon probably wasn't the best thing for a normal principal to do. Oh well, it worked didn't it?

Sesshoumaru pulled out the long piece of metal from under a pile of rakes, and started walking out the door. It all happened in an instant. Kagome flew in, knocking Sesshoumaru and herself back into the closet. Sesshoumaru dropped the crow bar and the door shut behind them with a resounding click.

"That was weird." Kagome picked herself up, rubbing her head where she had run into something hard. It was pitch black, the only light coming in was from the crack under the door.

Something rustled behind her. Instinctively she spun around.

_A shadow!_

"Who's there?" Kagome asked attentively.

"Stupid girl!" Sesshoumaru raised himself up from the pile of cleaning solution he had fallen into. He straightened himself up to his impressive muscular 6 foot 4 frame only to bump his head against the ceiling.

"Sesshoumaru? Is that you?"

"Don't address me so informally, woman," he snapped back, the bump on the head didn't help his mood.

"Why are you so crabby?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask the person who _wrecked my car_!"

"Oh." Kagome tried to back away but it was extremely difficult in such a cramped space.

"You have caused me nothing but trouble. You stole my Blackberry, jumped out a window, caused me mountains of paper work and now you lock us both in a closet!"

Sesshoumaru advanced on the girl. He was seething.

"What? We're trapped?!" Kagome cried, unaware that his mood had worsened and that he probably planned on eating her for dinner.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart right now." She thought she saw the edges of his eyes glow red…but she could be hallucinating under the circumstances that a very angry man was out to make a meal out of her, and there was nowhere to run in a cramped closet.

"Now, now big fella. Hold on a second. Can't we talk this over?" Kagome backed up against the wall.

Sesshoumaru continued his advance, unaware of the spilled cleaning solution at his feet.

Crash!

"Ah!" He landed right on top of Kagome with a loud thud.

Kagome groaned from underneath him.

"Ouch. You're heavy, you know that?"

She looked up, blushing and then realized the situation they were in.

Kagome was lying down on the flat of her back while Sesshoumaru straddled her at the hips.

He lifted himself off her body, his arms on either side of her head holding him up for support. Sesshoumaru breathed out heavily. Kagome could smell his warm sweet breath on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a bored tone.

Kagome snapped from her daze. "Oh. Yes. Sorry, I - " She moved to get up and then something unpredicted occurred. Kagome leaned forward to get up and accidentally hit Sesshoumaru's face. Their lips brushed one another. Kagome released a startled gasp at the unforeseen caress.

Both froze, neither knowing what to do. In all his long life, Sesshoumaru had never been in this..._predicament_ before.

Kagome was taken aback; she couldn't move. She hadn't meant to do it; it was an accident.

Involuntarily, her lips parted, taking in his scent and the smooth warmth of his lips.

Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply, taking in her own unique fragrance as well. She smelt like vanilla.

Kagome sat there silently for a moment, hesitant on what she was going to do. Fireworks shot through her chest and a warm feeling enveloped her whole being. She closed her eyes and focused on the scorching breath that was dancing across her skin. Trembling slightly, Kagome pressed her lips a little firmer against his, afraid that if she let go this wonderful dream would end.

Sesshoumaru pulled away quickly. He didn't need this now. Being confused about his feelings and unprepared for such an assault, he found the situation to be way too much for him. This wasn't his lifestyle and he sure as hell wasn't going to change the way he lived because of...what? A little kiss? Inwardly shaking his head, he tried to move into his own safe space.

A brilliant flash of light interrupted the passionate moment. The door swung open and a wiry bearded old man tossed in a broom and then slammed the door shut.

It happened so fast neither had time to react. The spell was broken, both heads turned toward the door.

Kagome made the first move and got up wiggling her way out from under Sesshoumaru.

"Wait!" Kagome cried desperately "There are people in here. Open up!"

"Kagome…"

"Open up, please!"

"Kagome!!" She turned to look at his shadow like figure in the dark.

"It's no use. He's gone. We're stuck in here until morning," he confirmed

Kagome remained silent.

"Kagome?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

WOW that was long…u people better be happy, my fingers are sore…wahaha

I'm sorry for not updating for a while but hey what can you do its summer. Right? Right?

So that was the longest up date I've ever done 28 pages be happy. And I threw in some fluff.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter I will be waiting hopefully and patiently as possible for your reviews. I pored my soul into this chapter...so make my dreams come true please review

Thank you all who **did **reviewed and a very special thanks to my beta Mary and my co-author the Jell-O girl aka Mistress Submission and Sesshoumaru's fiend aka twisted who posts my story on a- single spark.

Preview for Chapter 6: It's a secret

**Review Replies**:

**Pinky101: **Thanks for the review I'm glad you like my story please continue to reply and tell me what you think

**Demon Hunter777: **Jesse if you give any info away as to what's in my other chapters you are so dead but thanks for the review I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest of the story…when I get around to writing it

**Kaggyzfan4eva: **don't worry as you know kagome is just fine I'm sorry I forgot to mention you in my last post but I'm glad you like my story thanks so much for the review

Oh and as a little bit of secret information when it comes to getting into trouble its not kagome you should be concerned for just wait and c the story gets way better

**Shy-loner-sesshy: **Ya thank you for reading all my chapters I'm soo incredibly happy you guys like the story tear I feel so loved. Sorry about the cliff hanger but hey what ever gets ppl to review oh and I loved the dog color on him too … very sexy

**Lunarcat12: **thank you for the update and I'm sooo sorry to make you wait this long for my next chapter and yes I am evil for making a cliff hanger, and for all the people that want to know yes there will be some people that die in this story I won't say who but it will be a big surprise you can be sure of that.

**Alana124pyro: **ahaha thanks for the review and please don't kill me I'm sorry for not updating. I started posting my story on IJ too people need to know how to review there jezz no one is commenting I feel so unloved wahah I'm so glad you like my story I will try and update more often

**Greeneyedgrimkitty: **can I just start of by saying what a kewl pen name where did you come up with that it's really different. Wow I'm sooo happy you like my story and I'm soo sorry it took me thin long to update hope you liked this chapter

**Sesshoumaru's Fiend: **Yes Ashley I know my last chapter was awful as far as editing goes and I posted this one unedited so you're going to kill me for that but hey at lest I posted it! And thanks for the review!!

**XxInuKatxX: **you have such a kewl pen name too I really like it and thanks for the review I really really appreciate it sorry for making the cliff hanger I hope you enjoyed this chapter please keep on reviewing!

**Vanilla: **thanks for the review I hope you enjoyed this chapter

**Angelmom07: **I'm glad you like the italics for the thoughts me too so from now on I think that's how I'll have them. Thanks for the review and I really love your story too I'm sorry I haven't been on in a while to read it summer was kind of busy I hope you liked this chapter and about the dungeon hehehe that's classified …

**Zeldalotr: **glad you still like the story thanks so much for the review you totally rock as a beta!!! Keep up the awesome work!

**.: **I think that is a totally wicked name and thank so much for the reviews sorry again for the cliffy and I'm glad you love my story I thought it was funny when sessy got his ass stuck in the tube too .. What an idiot

**TheJello-OGirl: **That's right KB I did this chapter all by my self wahahahha I rule the world, and to make up for having to type 28 pages you get the honor of doing the next chapter but I know you want too cause you get to introduce sorry ppl it's a secret. Any way thanks for the review. Keep those typing fingers pumping and please update your story soon.


	6. Welcome to My Nightmare

Hello mortals of the place they call planet earth never fear your faithful writer is here. I am sooo sorry I have not updated in soo long but hey give me a break its school. Okay so here is the 411 I will be updating at least once a month because I have a heavy semester at school.

This is MoD's special back to school/work chapter! PLEASE ENJOY!

DISCLAMER: What's a popular show, not owned by me, and has a crabby demon and a human girl as the main character?

_**Alright a **__**big**__** rounds of applause to all who reviewed my last chapter thank you soo much I LOVE YOU GUYS!! All credit goes to my co authors Mistress Submission and our new member Twisted (she goes by Sesshoumaru's Fiend) If you haven't read these guys stuff I will hunt you down...yes that's right...hunt. (oh that was so assertive) **_

_**Anywho word out to my Beta BEST FUCKING BETA IN THE WORLD yes that's right feel free to be jealous that I have the most amazing beta ever , give it up for Icea-Blaize!!! You rock my socks girl**_

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all who reviewed and a special thanks to lunarcat I loved your comment thank you much!! tear you people rock . So keep those reviews rolling! (Yes I bolded it so it would catch your eye and you would read it …wahahaha I tricked you I'm so smart)**_

So with out further adue I give you …drum roll please...

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Oh way to ruin the drum roll MoS (mistress of submission) you totally threw of the groove.

**(Co Author rant of horrible-ness) STUPID #&$& ON A STICK $$& SANDWICH &$#(#& WITH A SIDE HELPING OF &$#&**

**AHHHH rips out hair**

**Do you KNOW how many times I have typed this out?!?! FIVE EFFING TIMES.**

**beats head to wall **

**Explanation in coherent English Microsoft Word kept on deleting everything I typed. I being the loser I am, never seemed to figure it out. Hence large and annoying delay. Sorry peeps.**

Oh ya my co-author is doing most of this chapter cause I did the last one myself so please enjoy

**[-Sesshoumaru's Fiend+** I also helped with this chapter! I wrote some myself and did quite a bit of editing. 3 …

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Tracking Temptation**

**Chapter 6: Welcome To My Nightmare**

1 a.m.: In the closet 

"Okay, I spy with my little eye something that is …shiny."

_Oh gods save me._ Sesshoumaru prayed.

"Well, come on what is it, are you going to guess or not?" Kagome crossed her arms, tapping her fingers in impatience.

Sesshoumaru could read her frustrated expression clearly through the dark with his sensitive eyes, one of the perks of being a demon...which he now cursed.

"The door knob on the door," he sighed, giving in to her mindless games.

"Ding ding ding!" she made a bell noise with her mouth. "Ya you got it now it's your turn."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 a.m. 

"Ooo I know what to play lets play 20 questions okay I'll go first. Okay, Sesshoumaru…"

"It's Mr.Taisho," Sesshoumaru muttered inaudibly through clenched teeth. He balled his hands into fists while listening to the girl prattle on.

"… How many girls have you kissed before?"

"…"

"Oh come on I asked you, you have to answer the question."

"One," he whispered.

"Ooo who?" Kagome gushed.

"You."

"Oh…oh my gosh that was your first kiss. AHAHAHA that's pathetic! No wonder you suck with women you can't even get a kiss."

"I'll have you know," Sesshoumaru snapped, "that I am a very attractive and well appreciated gentleman."

"Ahahaha!" Kagome burst out laughing all the while rolling on the ground. Ahahah gentleman…attractive…ahahahaha…._wait, he really is attractive, so why hasn't he had a relationship before? That's a little weird._"

"Hey Sesshoumaru?"

"It's Taisho."

"Fine. Hey Taisho you don't have any strange secrets or dark hobbies that would turn women off from liking you, do you? You know like shines in the closet, hair clippings, fetish with feet that sorta thing?"

?????? "Ahh…no."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:30 a.m. 

"Knock knock."

_Please god smite her smite SMITE!! Must. Find. Way. Out. Of. Hell. Hole._Sesshoumaru was trying to calm down a killer headache, courtesy of Kagome, all the while listening to her stupid voice rattle on and on.

_I knew I should have killed her when I had the chance. _

"Hey I SAID knock knock!"

Sesshoumaru looked at the pouting girl, her tangled black hair bunched up in a wavy mess around her face making her head look like a giant black puff ball. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but snicker to himself. The hollow around her eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep, but even so sharp livid orbs glared back at him with a look of impatience.

"Well...?"

Sesshoumaru sighed for the thousandth and one time that night.

"Who's there?"

"Don't cha."

"Don't cha who?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me… wait that's right you don't have one…ahahahhaha!" Kagome burst out laughing at her own gag. It was fun getting on his nerves and she could only imagine the disgruntled look on his face in the darkened room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:00a.m.

"Ahh," Kagome gave a great big yawn stretching her limbs as far as the space would allow.

"Aren't you tired?" she looked at him with a quizzical expression. "You're like the bloody energizer bunny!"

"No."

"Uh." Kagome groaned shaking her head. "I just don't get you, ya know that. How can you be so …so un-human?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small snicker. Kagome's choice of words was ironic, even if her grammar was horrible.

"You mean 'inhuman' not 'unhuman'. There's no such thing."

Kagome gave him her best death glare. She had been working on it for weeks, however it was mildly ineffectual since the closet was rather…dark. Luckily, a small, flickering flashlight helped.

A little bit. Sort of. Okay not really.

"Humph, only you would correct my grammar while locked in a janitor's closet overnight." Kagome stated.

"Did you just 'humph' at me?" asked Sesshoumaru, incredulous. No one 'humph'ed at Sesshoumaru. That was like 'humph'ing at the statue of David in Rome. Only Sesshoumaru wasn't naked all the time…but anyway, you just didn't '_humph_' at someone like that. No siree.

Seeing that she was being ignored, Kagome looked back to their small source of light.

"You know, this is so a horror movie waiting to happen." She muttered.

"You'd die first." Was the stoic reply.

Kagome's jaw dropped at the sign of utmost non-chivalry.

"Hey! The girls are supposed to live you bastard. We need to make babies. The men are supposed to protect us."

"There are plenty of other women outside of this room. The world can deal without you." Sesshoumaru said, his eyebrow raised, an almost smile tugging the corners of his lips upward as he stared at Kagome.

"Ohh! You…you….!" Kagome was unable to verbalize her inner murderous intent. However the fiery vibes coming off of her person informed Sesshoumaru of such anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:00 A.M

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome. The flickering light of the slowly dying flashlight no longer enveloped her features, as she had moved around quite a bit, shuffling around on her bum like a demented monkey. She had finally settled down in the corner farthest from Sesshoumaru.

At first his guess had been that she had finally fallen asleep (_please God)_ in the corner. She was being very quiet.

But then he heard it.

The scariest sound in the world.

She_giggled._

Not to mention she was ignoring his question…and she was giggling again.

"What?" He asked again, suspiciously.

"Nothing." Was the response, stretched out on all two syllables.

Suspicion.

Great and utter suspicion.

As he had learned with a few of his students, there was nothing scarier than 'nothings'.

After a few more minutes of silence - something Sesshoumaru was greatly pleased with - Kagome shuffled back over to the light, eyes filled with the manic craziness of sleep deprivation.

_I knew it, she is the devil._

Finally, Sesshoumaru not provoking anything from her, Kagome leapt up in the small closet only to sit down again with a thump.

"Puppets!" She breathed excitedly.

"…"

"Or to be exact…THE HARRY POTTER PUPPET PALS!" Kagome exclaimed.

Said puppets consisted of… old socks, with mop tops - quite literally. The socks were most definitely contaminated with crazy, Sesshoumaru was sure.

"You…freak…" Sesshoumaru drawled, slightly afraid as to how those puppets would become weapons to grievously harm his person.

"Aww, but they are so kawaii! No sit down, shut up, and enjoy the show!"

"You need to work on your intro.

"…What's that mysterious ticking noise…?" Kagome chose to ignore him and continued on with her 'play'.

"Hmm…it's kind of catchy…Snape, Snape, Severus Snape…

"Dumbledore!"

"Please gods, of whatever sun or moon, please save me…"

"Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley! Hermione Granger!"

"Kagome, get that puppet _out_ of my face!"

"HarryPotter!HarryPotter!HarryPotter - oh look I found the mysterious ticking noise! It's a pipe bomb! Yay! BOOMCRASHBANG!!"

"Thank god they died. Don't suppose it got you as well?"

"Mwahaha…Voldemort, Voldemort OoOoh Voldy voldemort! Dumdeedumm."

"You do understand that when I am relived of this insufferable hell hole you are so dead."

"I know." Kagome replied cheerfully, magically bringing her puppets back to life.

"Ooh Ron, I love you soo much…kissy kissy kissy!" Kagome smooched, making her puppets make out. Sadly, Hermione, the _only female of the group_, was left out of this for some reason or another.

Sesshoumaru just closed his eyes and sighed, mentally blocking all that was happening in this room from his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:00 A.M

Kagome snored on through the school bells and various clock or watch alarms as the school opened its doors. However, the thunder of feet could not be ignored, neither the scraping as a key fit itself into the lock of the door that held them captive.

Sesshoumaru was already standing, ready –ahem- _more_ then ready to escape said hellhole.

The door opened, and the sudden light forced Kagome's eyes shut. Sesshoumaru, of course, being Sesshoumaru, was fine and walked out the door, ignoring the look on the janitor's face. Actually, truth be told there wasn't much surprise or any expression of any kind on the middle-aged man's face. For some reason nothing really seemed to surprise him anymore…not since that incident when he had been introduced to cherry bombs and five angry children…..

Kagome, after stumbling a little bit, walked out of the door calmly.

The janitor glanced past her to his closet. The puppets were all on the floor in various positions of man-love.

The man sighed, more work for him to do today.

Kagome however, was running frantically away from Sesshoumaru, screaming something incoherent about clean clothes and a shower. And then something about "…away laughing on a fast camel."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and then spun around to follow the girl to the parking lot. Clean clothes sounded nice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey pops."

Inu no Taisho spun around in his flamboyantly red spin-ny chair to look at his youngest son.

"Ah, about time you got here, you know, I am rather surprised everyone is an hour late.

Very rude I must say. Ah well, at least you made it here first. Good job my son!

Punctuality is a very important thing along with a firm handshake and -"

"Awe, stuff it." Inuyasha said, a crooked grin lessening the harshness of his words.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say…" Taisho sulked, only to be instantly bubbly again. "What is it?"

"I'm not an hour late for the meeting. You're an hour early." Inuyasha said. An odd fact was, he remembered saying these exact words many times before….

"No, that can't be right; I remember distinctly saying 'Be at the meeting for 9 A.M' on the office memo." Taisho said with a self-assured nod of the head.

"…It's 8 in the morning dad." Inuyasha said with a sigh. It was a good thing he came early to rescue his father sometimes.

Taisho checked his watch…and sighed.

"Oh…well that _would_ explain everything...ehe…sorry about that." Taisho looked slightly forlorn as he petted the…furby that was situated in a special mini-spin-chair crafted on to the handle of his own seat.

"Zakiki, what would we do without our precious sons to save us hmm?" he asked fondly, stroking the baby blue and electric pink fur. The furby merely burbled in the unknown language of all furbies.

"Son's? As in plural? Don't tell me mom's pregnant." Inuyasha said with a small chuckle.

"Hmm…cruel as always to your elder brother Inuyasha? You know you can't claim to be adopted when you two are nearly identical."

"Keh, hardly." was the response.

Although it was true that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were similar and easily compared as siblings, there were far from identical. Where Sesshoumaru was more leonine and angular, Inuyasha was more muscular and had a softer face, one of those forever-young faces. He was also shorter by about six inches. But his hair was the same tone of silver as his half brother, and his father, if slightly more wavy. He unlike Sesshoumaru, kept it that way, stating to anyone who asked that he dyed it that color.

"I have better clothes if nothing else. Always in black trench coats and suits. You'd think he'd get bored of it after a while.

Inuyasha at the moment was wearing snug dark blue jeans with a navy and white pinstriped long sleeved shirt and a maroon sweater vest with tan diamond patterns on it. His hair was pulled up in a ponytail much like his fathers, though his face was unadorned by glasses, his amber eyes glinting mischievously in the well lit office room.

At this moment a rather flustered looking women with short brown hair held back with clips bustled into the room, grabbing Taisho by one hand and his furby with the other.

"The meeting is at 9 P.M Mr. Taisho! As in tonight! Now come with me, you have _work_ to do!"

Inu no Taisho looked despairingly at his son, who gave a shrug.

"My bad."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah…Ah…Ah-choo!"

Kagome sneezed for what felt like the millionth time. No, millionth was not the right amount. The zillionth time. There was no such word and Kagome knew it, but at the moment, didn't care.

Sesshoumaru had kindly spared her from her class today, as long as she graded the papers from some test or something. So she had spent the day in bed after a long bath and a warm meal. Crawling out of bed at six o'clock, she had discovered she was catching a cold.

_Ah well…I'll go pick up the papers now and hopefully I'll be well enough to get them in by… _Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a sneeze, _in by Monday…_

Quickly grabbing some decent clothing (…her favorite black jeans and a fitted blue tank top with a black hoodie with 'Cute as a Button' on the front along with swirly pink, green and blue designs with random buttons sewn on.) and pulling her hair into a high ponytail, she went out the door, sparing her wall clock a quick glance.

_8:00 and I'll be there in half an hour…a bit late, but he has no life, I'm sure Sesshoumaru will still be there to let me in._

Kagome grimaced as she blew her nose for one last time, stepped into her car, turned the keys in the ignition and blasted on the music.

_If it has to do with work, he'll __**definitely**__ let me in._

Kagome drove, bopping up and down to the beat of her techno music, switching on her windshield wipers as a light spatter of rain came down.

The drive was uneventful, in a way which she endangered no ones' lives, not even her own.

Her black sneakers with red laces were slightly damp after battling with the car lock, but she managed to get out from under the rain by the porch like thing in front of the school. Sadly though, she realized that there were no lights on inside. Even Sesshoumaru needed light to work.

"Crap," Kagome muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?" came a familiar voice.

"Eek! Kagura?" Kagome squealed.

"Yes…what are you doing here? Sesshoumaru said that you needed a sick day. May I mention that getting another teacher to fill in for you temporarily at such short notice was hell?" Kagura said, walking around the corner of the building into the faint glow of fading daylight. She was wearing a crisp business suit with her hair up in a bun, high- heeled shoes and a long dark overcoat.

"Sorry, it's a long story that I am not willing to tell, but - um, where's Sesshoumaru? I need to get some papers from him…to grade or something like that."

"Oh, he's at a family meeting…"

"Could you let me in then?"

Kagura shrugged apologetically, "Sorry, no, I don't have the keys to get in. I'm just here because I dropped my wallet in the parking lot and I came back to look for it…" She raised the hand holding the soggy mess of leather and fabric.

"Crap…" Kagome said again. "Well, where's his meeting? He might have the papers, or at least he'll give me the keys or let me in…"

"Just follow my car, that one there, yes the white one. I'm on my way there now…but…" Kagura looked at Kagome, wondering how very mad Sesshoumaru would be at her for letting Kagome tag along. "Whatever, just follow and if you get lost, too bad."

_She's being nice to me…scary O.O _

Kagome went to her car, muttering something about how one of these days he would develop abandonment issues. And then she sneezed, and grumbled and sneezed again.

Leaning her head against the steering wheel she mumbled to herself, as she turned up the all-healing techno music.

"Ugh…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-At The Board of directors' meeting (hosted at Taisho's mansion)-

"Oh…sneeze…bwow..." Kagome snuffled, blowing her nose and covering up her rather cherry nose with her handy-dandy makeup as she walked up to the main entrance of the house; she had a talent for multi-tasking…walking aannnnddd doing makeup...that was special.

White marble pillars towered over her head in all their majestic splendor. The path to the house was more like a trip down the nearest road to fairy land. Set in a type of Malibu Barbie setting the house stuck out like a sore thumb. A large cobblestone pathway lead up to the front of the house, with a circular drive/path way, which held a stunning streaming fountain in the center. Palm trees lined the road, matched by an exotic array of flowers that Kagome guessed were imported. If you could dream up the perfect house, this was better. Pillars supported the roof with its warm brownish colored tiles. White steps made their grand entrance up to the looming wooden door with its black iron-clad handle and knocker. Two statues chiseled in the form of giant sitting white dogs adorned either side of the massive door. The house contained more windows and balconies then she could count.

Oh and did I forget to mention the fact that it was on an ISLAND. Yup that's right Taisho island in all its splendor 17 gardens, two stables 1 golf course, 2 tennis courts, a harbor, old fashioned training grounds, three pools, a natural spring, and a hot tub and sauna.

Hey, she reads gossip magazines, what do you expect?

It was even more beautiful in person, not to mention they got ferried over in his private yacht.

Kagome opened the front door, holding her breath, and walked in.

The inside was too incredible for words. Double winding staircase, massive hallways… the lobby itself was like a giant living room. A petite brunette woman- Kagome couldn't help but notice her flashy tailored business suit and her 'I'm all professional I have my hair in a bun' look- was stationed behind the black marble desk (much like the ones you find at fancy hotels) and with a few words directed them toward the waiting room (it had a waterfall in it _OMFG!!!)_

Kagome sat down on a rather plush black velvet chair and sorted threw a few magazines that were neatly piled on a small wooden desk in front of her. Growing bored with that quickly, she gave a small glance around, there was no one around (Kagura had run off) so she grabbed her iPod, baby blue with electric pink lightning strikes and switched on her music to a reasonable volume.

She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth and music until someone tapped on her shoulder. Opening her eyes quickly, she glanced a view of silver hair and amber eyes. First impulse, scream. Check. Second impulse, hit with hard object. If a magazine can be called a hard object, then yes, also check.

The man backed away unhurt but with a rather startled expression as he spoke. At this time Kagome realized that it wasn't her sexy god-like stalker…almost with some remorse.

Kagome pulled out her earphones just in time to hear him say, "…down, I didn't mean to startle you-"

"I am so sorry! I thought you were someone else!" Kagome blurted before the gentleman could finish.

An odd look came in his eye as she said that, but she dismissed it quickly.

"Inuyasha Taisho…is there anything I can help you with?" he asked, trying to smile.

Kagome smiled back as she replied, "Nope, I'm just waiting for Sesshoumaru - uh, Mr. Taisho that is…are you two related?" She wondered.

"Sadly." Two voices answered simultaneously. Sesshoumaru walked in, his coat and hair dripping wet from the now substantial rainfall.

"Keh." Was Inuyasha's only reply as Sesshoumaru strode forward.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

Kagome took a moment to breathe again. The rain dripping down his face and onto his chin…then neck…her eyes followed the imaginary water trail with x-ray vision through his clothing…

"Ummm…" Kagome's eyes glazed over as her eyes drifted lower down on his body…past the stomach and settling on -

"Higurashi!" Sesshoumaru barked, bringing Kagome out of her lustful imagining.

"Aha…sorry, um, you have some files or something I'm supposed to grade?" She asked, her mind now totally focused on her previous goal.

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I have them at my house; I was intending to drop it off sometime tomorrow."

"Oh." Was the only reply Kagome could make out, feeling slightly foolish as she blushed.

"Mmhhmm, do I sense an affair? The big mean principle tamed by the pretty teacher -" Inuyasha's rant got cut off as with a smack to the head.

"Itai…Nii-chan, so mean…" Inuyasha gave a small smile and removed his brother's hand from his face, Sesshoumaru quickly withdrawing that hand.

"Don't touch me, I don't feel safe." Sesshoumaru quipped.

"Keh. I'm gay, not into incest, you pervert," Inuyasha replied.

_;ojguip;OUGIUGo;hg;jdghf GAY MAN!!! ;dhgjkrhgui;h;OLJL;IRGHJKL_

Kagome's eyes took sudden new interest in Inuyasha.

"Yo-You're gay?" She asked with awe in her voice.

Inuyasha smiled and scratched his head.

"Yup."

Kagome's bubbly eyes were suddenly in front of Inuyasha's, hand clasped together in a pleading fashion.

"Am I pretty?"

"Uh...Um…I mean…yes….?" Inuyasha answered half-heartedly, too scared to do much more than mumble.

"YES!!" Kagome screamed, punching her fist in the air, "THE GAY GUY SAID I'M PRETTY!!!"

There really is no words that can be put down to explain the expressions on the siblings' faces.

"What's going on out there? The meeting's already started and - oh, hello, how are you?" Inu no Taisho popped through the door, furby in hand as he smiled over at his two sons.

"Oh my dear its such a pleasure to meet you!" Inu no Taisho gushed, flouncing over to her side. With a sweeping bow he extended his hand, which she accepted, and planted a light kiss.

"Aww Dad!" Inuyasha turned his face a way in shame. He looked back at Kagome apologetically, " He's been watching too many Disney movies lately, he sighed a contract with them and now he won't stop watching those stupid movies."

Taisho's eyes widened as he stood up erect again "Ohh! I'm offended you would even say such a thing. _Tsk tsk._ One day, you're going to give your father a heart attack. What have I ever done to deserve such cruel and insensitive sons?"

He looked to Kagome seeking an answer.

"Umm, they're spoiled…?"

Taisho burst out laughing. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both looking perturbed. His face lit up like a child's.

"You know I think you and I will be the best of friends, Miss…errrr,"

"Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome," his eyes softened, "what a beautiful name."

He offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

"No no no! That's all wrong!" Taisho cried angrily. "We need to create our new and improved Barbie! Statistics show that 67 of young girls want to have a Barbie that dances! So then, tell me, why the hell Barbie is riding a horse?! There is already a horse-back-riding Barbie! We need a hip-hop dancing Barbie!"

Taisho stood at the head of a long, polished table. The dark colored, shiny table reflected the light that entered the room through the four walls of windows. Twenty-four high back leather chairs with wheels sat around the perimeter of the lengthy table. A glass set of glasses and a water pitcher rested on the table, waiting to be used. Pastries and snacks were placed strategically near the drinks. On Taisho's right, Sesshoumaru sat, grumbling about having other things to do. To Taisho's left, Inuyasha rested, attempting to see his reflection in the table. On the opposite side of the room, Kagome was curled up in a chair, jammin' to the iPod in her hands.

_This must be how fish feel in a fish tank,_ Sesshoumaru thought grumpily.

Sesshoumaru slouched deeper into his plush, black leather chair. An uncharacteristic, strangled sigh escaped him. Why did he have to be there? He was a fucking principle, not a Toys R Us manager. Who cared what color Barbie wore? Certainly not him.

"Any questions?" Taisho finished, plopping down in his big, executive-like chair. Resting in his large, well manicured hands was a red Kool-Aid Jammer. Obviously, pure geniality does not come from experience; it comes from a major sugar high.

"Why…must…I…be…here?!" Inuyasha complained, catapulting several paperclips across the table, via an elastic band. A tiny barrage of annoyance pelted Sesshoumaru. A few tiny clips were stuck in his hair and scattered all over his notebook.

Sesshoumaru growled inaudibly.

"Stop it, you dilapidated human," Sesshoumaru sneered, glaring coldly at his half brother.

Inuyasha stuck is tongue out at his elder brother.

"Grow up, you two," Taisho quipped, finishing off his juice. He smiled and stuck his now beet red tongue out at his offspring.

"You grow up, Pops!" Inuyasha replied, flinging three more paper clips at Sesshoumaru.

_Thwap!_

Inuyasha's head snapped back painfully due to the heavy Toys R Us catalog the Sesshoumaru whipped at his head.

"This Sesshoumaru instructed you to stop, whelp. You would do well to listen," Sesshoumaru informed Inuyasha frigidly.

Inuyasha glared swords at his brother, rubbing his now sore nose.

"Not another word. These meetings are about making progress, not seeing who can beat the snot out of each other." Taisho relaxed back into his seat and picked up his Zakiki. "Do you think we are making progress, Zakiki?"

"Me doo sa foo," Zakiki responded in his native tongue.

Taisho turned on his sons.

"At least someone agrees with me," Taisho announced proudly.

"That's a toy, Pops," Inuyasha informed, picking imaginary dirt out from under his nails.

Taisho gasped in outraged.

"How dare you! Apologize to my precious this instant! You hurt his feelings!" InuTaisho turned to Zakiki. "Don't listen to that imbecile. Daddy loves you! Yes he does! Yes he does!"

"Love Daddy," Zakiki replied, wiggling his giant, fuzzy ears.

Taisho beamed.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru rolled their eyes in unison.

"_To the window, to the wall!" _Kagome sang loudly from her seat in the corner. Taisho had lent her a cute, pink iPod Nano. She wiggled in her seat to the jumping rap song in sync with the beat. _"All these bitches crawl!" _

The men in the board room looked toward the profane girl in the corner with a startled look.

"She's a teacher?" Inuyasha asked, still looking questioningly at the young woman.

"Sadly," Sesshoumaru sighed.

_Click…click…clickclickclickclickclick…_

The annoying clicking of the iPod grated Sesshoumaru's nerves as she switched songs.

"Kagome," Taisho called.

"Lost in your light! I know the truth, now! I know who you are! And I don't love you any more. It never was and never will be. You don't know how you be treat me and somehow you have everybody fooled!" Kagome sang softly to herself, completely oblivious to others.

"Kagome," Taisho resounded again, a slight smile on his face.

Kagome continued to listen to the gothic rock group.

Taisho smiled warmly at the energetic, bubbly girl. Walking up to her slowly, leaving Zakiki on the table beside Sesshoumaru, he touched her shoulder to get her attention. He didn't expect the startled,

"Ack!"

that followed.

Kagome had skittered and managed to collapse onto the polished floor.

"Nnnnnggghhhh!" Kagome groaned, holding her forehead against the cool floor. Her bottom was stuck straight up in the air and pointed in the direction of her employer. Sesshoumaru quirked an appreciating eyebrow.

"Oh goodness! Does this happen often?" Taisho asked, thoroughly amused.

"Unfortunately, yes," Sesshoumaru answered, his eyes still trained on her posterior.

"Up we go!" Taisho hefted up the very light woman and set her back on her feet. "Can you do me a favor, Kagome?" He asked with a sparkle in his eye.

Kagome smiled.

"Sure."

"Okay. Imagine you are an 8-year-old girl," Taisho started.

"Imagine?" Sesshoumaru retorted quietly.

"Imagine you could have any Barbie you wanted, even if it didn't exist. What type of Barbie would you want?" Taisho asked, ignoring his eldest son's antics.

"A fat one."

The silence was stiff.

"A…fat Barbie?"

"Yes…well…I wasn't the…tiniest girl when I was younger. A fatter Barbie would make other girls feel better about themselves, don't you think?" Kagome answered, playing with the cord on her headphones.

Taisho smiled again.

"Thank-you for your input, my dear."

"Any tim- Oh my God! Is that a doughnut?!" Kagome asked very excitedly. Without thinking about the consequences, Kagome leapt onto the table and snatched at a powered piece of heaven off of the silver platter. Languidly, Kagome was stretched out, on her belly, right in front of Sesshoumaru, her hips close to his chest. Sadly, she landed on the paper clips that Inuyasha had been throwing at Sesshoumaru and she had a massive poking attack to her sensitive stomach.

"Eep!" Kagome cried, as she lifted her waist off of the table.

Sesshoumaru, not having enough time to react to the flying woman, got her rounded rump shot straight up in his face.

"Omph!" Sesshoumaru grunted. Without thinking, Sesshoumaru's large hand came up and slapped her butt away from his face.

_Ssssmack! _

Kagome gasped and fell back onto the table.

_What the hell was that?! _Kagome thought, very confused.

The pieces started to come together slowly…

Sesshoumaru just slapped her ass! He actually slapped her! The pervert!

Sesshoumaru sat frozen, his hand still resting on her bum. _Oh…fuck-socks… _

Kagome whimpered slightly as the paperclips continued to prick at her stomach. Sesshoumaru stood up hastily when she made a sound that reminded him of a sore puppy.

"Are you all right, Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asked distantly as he stood from his seat and went to snatch the woman off of the table.

"I've been better," Kagome muffled out.

Sesshoumaru sighed quietly again.

Grasping her tiny waist, he hefted her upright and set her on the desk with and obvious practice and ease. Several paperclips were stuck to her bare stomach and pinned into her clothes.

"How do you manage to get yourself into these positions?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly as he began to retrieve the lodged paperclips.

"Just lucky I guess," Kagome shrugged.

Once all of the paperclips were back on the table, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's waist to put her on her feet. At the same time, Kagome jumped off the table. Another awkward situation. Kagome and Sesshoumaru managed to get pressed together quite intimately. Kagome's big, watery eyes looked up at her employer, with obvious shock. Sesshoumaru long arms were wrapped around her waist and held her to him.

_He's…so warm. Like a big heater. Mmm…_ Kagome thought dreamily.

Kagome gave her head a mental shake.

"Uhhh…"

Snapping back into reality, Sesshoumaru moved to step away from the woman when all of a sudden…

_Crrruunnch!_

_Buuuzzzzz…_

Zakiki was smashed beneath Sesshoumaru's heavy foot, twitching madly.

"Bee…bee…bee," Zakiki malfunctioned.

_Uh…oh…_Sesshoumaru anticipated. _3…2…1…_

"ZAKIKI!" Taisho cried as ran frantically to where his little buddy laid. "Don't go! You can't die!" Taisho copied from a sappy movie he saw once.

"Bye…bye," Zakiki chirped before all movement stopped.

"No!" Taisho hollered. He collapsed to his knees, raised his head to the ceiling and spread out his arms. "No!"

"A little too dramatic, Father? You have a whole toy store filled with Furbies," Sesshoumaru informed his father as he stepped away from the scene of the crime, letting go of a stunned Kagome.

"Oh, go away! My baby is dead! DEAD!" Taisho poked at Zakiki.

_Zaaaaapp!_

"Ahh! My baby attacked me!" Taisho yelled, holding his slightly singed finger in his mouth.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and made an announcement.

"Someone get its box."

A dozen sharp shocks later, Taisho managed to put Zakiki II into his original packaging. He folded the lid down and gave the top of the box a quick kiss.

"Good bye, my precious. Daddy will not forget you! Ever!" Taisho hollered dramatically. Looking up at the ceiling, again, he clenched his fist and shook it by his ear.

"Damn you, Zakiki! Damn you! Why must you leave me? Why?"

Inuyasha slapped his forehead with his open palm.

"C'mon, Pops. Don't make this any harder then it has to be. Let's just go outside and throw the stupid thing into the water," Inuyasha instructed.

"He was not stupid!"

"Of course he wasn't," Inuyasha said half-heartedly.

"He was a brilliant little Furbie."

"Uh huh."

"The best of his kind."

"I bet."

"Truly a diamond in the rough."

"Yup, shone like a fucking diamond."

"He was my better half."

"Lesser of two evils. Gotcha."

"Man's best friend!"

"Isn't that a dog?"

"He will always have a place in my heart!"

"Right behind the cholesterol?"

"I love you, Zakiki!"

"What about Icicle Ass and I?!"

"Always know…you were my favorite."

"Didn't you say that to the last one, too?"

Taisho straightened himself into a proud position. He had to be strong. For Zakiki. Taisho reached for the door knob and gave it a quick turn.

_Whomph!_

The door was suddenly flung open and smacked Taisho in the head, causing him to stumble backward.

"Ouch!"

The wind was howling like a werewolf and rain streaked from the sky in heavy sheets. Tossing and turning angrily, the sea abused the shoreline. Monstrous waves crashed into one another. Trees were bending unwillingly in the brutal assault. Pieces of drift wood were being thrown and snapped. Taisho gulped.

"Looks like we have a bit of a storm," Taisho announced, as if he had rehearsed the line many times before.

Sesshoumaru, who was standing behind Inuyasha and Taisho, with Kagome, during the half-assed eulogy, eyed his father suspiciously.

Inuyasha jumped in front of his father and attempted to close the pressurized door. Exhaling heavily, Sesshoumaru stormed up beside Inuyasha and slammed the door closed with his right hand alone. Kagome looked at him with a look akin to wonder in her eyes.

He was…strong. Very…very strong.

Kagome inwardly smiled._No…wait! I can't think that! He's my jerk of a boss. No thoughts like that! Stupid brain! Think things like that and I will stab you with a Q-tip!_

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru growled out between clenched teeth. "Take Higurashi and entertain her somewhere. I need to have a…word with Father."

"But -- " Inuyasha started.

Sesshoumaru growled, inaudible to Kagome.

Inuyasha gulped.

"C'mon, Kagome. Let's go pig out on doughnuts."

Inuyasha grasped Kagome by the elbow and led her back to the board room.

Taisho gulped expectedly.

"Doughnuts? Oh that sounds fun. Let us go join them, eh, Sesshoumaru?" Taisho began to make his way back to the room they were in mere minutes before.

Sesshoumaru kept pace with him down the hall.

"You planned this, didn't you? You knew the weather, the date, the time in which it would be impossible to leave. This was you? Whatever you are cooking up in that demented mind of yours I will have no part of it!"

"I do not have a plan! I am honest! Heart of gold, I have!" Taisho protected his dignity.

"What do you have planned?" Sesshoumaru asked, very irked.

"Nothing, nothing."

Entering the board room, Sesshoumaru and Taisho stopped just inside the door as Kagome and Inuyasha went whizzing by. Kagome had taken her shoes off and decided to give her new gay friend a spin around the room.

Inuyasha was clinging tightly to the arm rests, screaming.

"Ahh! Leave me alone! This _isn't _fun! It's hell!" Inuyasha shrieked in a high pitched voice.

"No!" Kagome hollered as she stealthily turned a corner, narrowly missing the corner of the desk. "This is fun! Don't be a pansy!"

Kagome round another corner and began charging toward Taisho and Sesshoumaru. Stretching his arm out, Taisho snatched Kagome around the waist and pulled her away from behind the chair.

"No!" Inuyasha screamed before he went flying into the wall. "Mother fuc--"

_Bang!_

"Watch your language!" Taisho scolded before turning to Kagome. "I have some news to give you, Kagome." Taisho smiled deviously. "You get to spend the night here, with us! Doesn't that sound fun?"

Sesshoumaru blinked rapidly.

"Mother fucker!"

Taisho rounded on his son. "Sesshoumaru! Language! For fuck's sake!"

Kagome looked at the crazy men who had infiltrated her night.

"I forgot to feed my cat."

x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

[MoDomg I love you Ashley!!!

[-SF+ I know. I'm fucking amazing!

[MoD Yes yes you are.

[-SF+ I actually wrote something for a chapter! I feel…so proud! If any one can tell us which part of the chapter I wrote, there will be a dedication to you in my new Christmas fic, coming soon. It's the first person who can guess. Good luck!

[MoD lets up the stakes shall we. If anyone can differentiate between MoS and MoD then I will personally send the next chapter to you so you can read it before any one else.

[-SF+ Well, not before me. Obviously. Any way. I loved writing this story and I want to write some of the next chapter! Can I, Katie? Can I can I can I?!

[MoD ……O.O…YES! yes you can ..since my co –author is lazy ahhem !

[-SF+ Wouldn't be talking, Katie. Wouldn't be talking. Well, we gotta go. I wrote my part at school, and lunch is over. Gotta go to class! Lata!

[MoD Chow ! This is MoD and SF (Sesshoumaru's Fiend, for those that don't know ) See ya later alligator !


	7. 123 GO!

**-Sesshoumaru's Fiend+** I have decided that I am going to be opening this story!

**MoD** Oooh! You write part of ONE chapter, and now you think you're all that!

**-Sesshoumaru's Fiend+** Yes, yes I do. Any way, with some extra fingers working on this chapter, it was able to get out sooner! Yay for sooner updates!

**MoD** grumbles grumbles

**-Sesshoumaru's Fiend+ **hits MoD with frying pan Any way…

**MoD…very angry MoD ** Oh hell no! smacks with giant Pocky stick

**-Sesshoumaru' Fiend+** Okay, enough with the dramatics! We hope you enjoyed our last chapter!

**MoD** OUR?!

**-Sesshoumaru's Fiend+** And we hope you will like our new update!

**MoD** What's with all the 'OURS'?!

**-Sesshoumaru's Fiend+** We want 20 reviews! If you love your author, MoD, you will do as I command!! throws flaming swords at MoD

o!!

**MoD** chucks killer cow on SF Wahahahaha take that ya mother lickar !

**-Sesshoumaru's Fiend+** Oh! Now it's fucking on! See you at the end of the chapter! pulls out chainsaw Here MOD…

**MoD** Pulls out her super special Mega Tron evil kung pow mission impossive chicken of DOOOOM… BRING IT ON !

**-Sesshoumaru's Fiend+** As Jello girl so very kindly mentioned before, 'Doom' is 'Mood' spelt backwards.

**MoD** rolls eyes

…**ON WITH THE SHOW**

**Oh and this is a two part chapter. The second half should be out soon…**

**(Mod expands on the subject for those you who ask why…)**

This is a short chapter; consider it a little tidbit if you will in stead of the whole double chocolate, Timhortany goodness, doughnut. The chapter was too long so we were forced to brake it up and give it to you guys early. You poor things… i would like to note and this is VERY important **...**

**AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER THIS STORY WILL BE GOING ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I HAVE COME UP WITH AN EVEN GREATER STORY THAT I AM WORKING ON AND I HAVE TO REVIEW THE PLOT LINE FOR THIS STORY BUT I WILL CONTINUE YOU IT DON'T WORRY I SHALL NOT LEAVE YOU HANGING FOREVER. **

_**READ AND REVIEW! IT HELPS ME UPDATE FASTER **_

**TRACKING TEMPTATION**

Chapter Seven: 1…2…3…Go!

_Thump…thump…thump…thump…_

Sesshoumaru's head rapped repeatedly against the board room wall. This…was…not…happening! He had already been stuck in a janitors closet with the woman, now he was stranded on a hurricane stricken island as well?

_Things could not possibly get any worse! _Sesshoumaru reassured himself.

"Sesshoumaru? I don't have any extra clothes."

_And yet somehow it does,_ Sesshoumaru inwardly grumbled.

"And how is that any concern of mine?" Sesshoumaru sneered, letting his forehead rest against the chilly wall, calming his rapidly racing mind. Out of all of the places in the entire world he could be, he was stuck **here. **

"Well, you're my boss, y'know. And I know you probably don't want me to walk around naked - "

"That definitely won't do!" Taisho cut in authoritatively. "We cannot have the poor girl running around the house in her birthday suit! As enjoyable as the sight may be, Inuyasha may get offended."

Sesshoumaru mentally noted that he didn't mention anything about his own offence that may occur. Well, there would be no offence, but if his father would at least mention something like that, he would appear as such a horny dog. He sighed quietly.

"And Sesshou-kuuuun, my boy," Taisho whined as he slapped Sesshoumaru on the shoulder. "You really shouldn't hit your head off of the wall like that. For every hit, you lose 10 brain cells, and trust me when I say they do not come back!" Taisho nodded decisively before heading over to Kagome. "Let's find you some jammies! Sadly, I never had any daughters that I could dress up in cute little outfits. Inuyasha is the closest thing I have to a little girl of my own."

"Pops! What the fuck do you mean by that?!" Inuyasha cried out in outrage. He was no female! And he had proof!

"Oh, be quiet, you puffball," Taisho scolded as he lead Kagome out of the board room and into the main foyer. "Now, my dear, Sesshoumaru will bring you upstairs to…_his_ room," Taisho snickered. "And he will give you some clothes to wear for the night."

Sesshoumaru made a face.

"Why must she wear my clothes?"

"You are her employer, my boy! You are supposed to make sure all of her needs and requirements are looked after! It would be very irresponsible of you to just let her wear the same clothes until the storm dies out. You weren't planning on doing that, were you? Have I taught you nothing? I always thought you were the good child, the one that would follow directly in your father's large footsteps. I just saw something that just wasn't meant to be, I suppose. I put too much trust in you. I could always switch my opinion in superior offspring over to Inuya - ".

"Fine. I'll go get her something to wear. Just stop your babbling," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

Whisking by Kagome, he grabbed her by her elbow and directed her up the stairs.

"Let's get a move on, Higurashi. I do not want to participate in your dilly dallying."

Kagome gasped.

"You, sir, are no gentlemen! I do not dilly, nor do I dally! The outrage! I will not be forgetting this. No, no. Women hold grudges. And I am a woman. You have just made a powerful enemy," Kagome threatened. Her eyes narrowed in on Sesshoumaru's profile. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you think this is going to work, Pops?" Inuyasha asked.

"Think? Think? I don't think. I know!" Taisho responded as he rummaged through a cupboard. The additional Taisho males decided to find some candles just in case the power decided to zonk out some time during the night.

"You don't think? That must be tragic," Inuyasha sighed sadly.

"What are you yammering about? Of course I think! I am the creator of Toys R Us! I am a brilliant man, I tell you! Brilliant!" Taisho rounded on his son, waving an apples and cinnamon scented candle in his face.

"Brilliant men do not usual gloat about being…well…you know…brilliant," Inuyasha added, fiddling with the red lighter.

"That's it!" Taisho bellowed. Whipping around, Taisho intended to grill his son on his absurd means of conversation. Sadly, his plan did not work out. A vanilla scented candle was slippery, more so than originally intended. It greased its way out of Taisho's hand and went flying straight for Inuyasha.

"Gak!"

_Thud._

The candle fell to the floor and broke into dozens of wax pieces. Now, in the middle of Inuyasha's pale forehead, displayed a bright red circle.

"Things just aren't going your way today, are they?" Taisho asked, not at all affected by the fact that he just threw a candle at his youngest.

"Nnnnnnggggghhhhh," Inuyasha groaned. He doubled over at his waist, clutching his forehead.

"I had a day something like yours many years ago," Taisho started.

"Not interested, you evil man."

"I am not evil! I am the epitome of everything good and holy in the world!" Taisho beamed as he set the remaining candles on a glass table in the foyer.

"Is today National Opposite Day? Fine. So be it. Of course, Pops. You and Sesshoumaru _are _awesome people, and you _are _so loving! I _don't _want to slaughter you both today and hang you up by your entrails."

"Did you hear what you just said? That is a clear sign of too many violent movies and video games!" Taisho accused, pointing an assertive finger up in the air.

"I'm not 10 years old, Pops. I am not that easily influenced," Inuyasha said distractedly as he listened to the howling wind.

"Suuuure," Taisho hummed, playing with the wick on a raspberry scented candle.

"I'm not!"

"You sure act like it!" Taisho stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"I cannot leave you two alone for five minutes, can I?" Sesshoumaru asked as he retreated down the stairs, Kagome in tow. Sesshoumaru had changed into solid black flannel pajama pants and a black wife beater. Kagome tried her best to hide behind Sesshoumaru's tall, looming figure.

"Come on out, girlie. You can help us set up candles!" Taisho beamed, smelling an orange and crème candle.

"You can't make me!" Kagome cried as she shifted behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru scowled slightly. What a baby.

"Kagome," Taisho started in a fatherly tone. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. We won't make any inappropriate comments. We promise."

Taisho smiled when he heard Kagome's reluctant sigh.

"Fine."

Kagome stepped away from Sesshoumaru, her eyes shifting slightly with paranoia. No one said a word.

Sesshoumaru had let Kagome borrow a pair of his silk black boxers, but due to her petit size, they kept slipping off of her hips. One of her tiny hands was clutching the shorts to keep them up. Kagome was being swallowed by the large black Tokyo U t-shirt Sesshoumaru had told her to put on. Her hair was slightly disheveled giving her a 'well loved' look.

"His clothes are too big," Kagome commented quietly, her eyes skating along the polished floor, looking everywhere but at the men in front of her.

Sesshoumaru raised an admiring brow. She didn't look half bad. Actually, she looked…well…she looked…

_Like she's just been fucked senseless_, Sesshoumaru thought grudgingly as he mentally kicked his own ass.

"It's not…that bad," Taisho commented slowly, a slight and almost unnoticeable blush tinted his cheeks. Apparently he was thinking the same thing as Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"What my 'upstanding' brother is to 'polite' to even mention is that you look hot. Trust me, if I didn't prefer guys, I'd do you in a heart beat," Inuyasha stated, clearly unashamed.

Kagome flushed crimson.

"I think I'll just go hide upstairs for the remainder of the storm," Kagome decided as she turned to climb back up the stairs.

"Kagome," Taisho started. He was cut off by a thundering boom.

_Kkkkkkzzzz…_

The power stuttered out.

"Eek!" Kagome screeched as she slipped on a step.

_Bump thud bonk._

Kagome landed at Sesshoumaru's feet, landing on her bottom, her head downcast, and legs bent back to her sides. Her hands were resting between her legs.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Taisho asked. He gabbed a flashlight and shone it as her, and he looked down at the dejected girl.

Kagome looked up at Taisho with big, watery eyes.

"Did you hurt yourself? You took quite a fall! Can you walk?" Taisho worried. Damn, most days he wished he had a daughter. THEN he would know how to fix this!

Kagome blinked her liquid swimming eyes up at him. Her bottom lip began to quiver slightly.

"K-Kagome?"

Kagome sniffed.

"Do you have any ice cream?"

Kagome sat happily upon a big, soft pillow in the family lounge. This room was styled like most of the house, with fancy trinkets and expensive furniture. Upon her royal pillow, Kagome was perched in front of a roaring fire place, nipping at her big bowl of mint chocolate swirl ice cream. She sighed happily as she swallowed another spoonful.

Sesshoumaru glared at her.

_My father…is dead, _Sesshoumaru planned as he watched her raise the spoon to her mouth again. Why must he give her all of his things? Clothes, understandable. His favorite pillow, he could tolerate it. But his ice cream? **That** is crossing the line. And that was the last of it.

Sesshoumaru huffed silently and settled into the couch across from the fireplace.

_Reason Number 97 for Not Wanting To Get Married, _Sesshoumaru contemplated. _The wench will eat my ice cream. _

The power in the large mansion still hadn't turned back on and the storm seemed to be getting worse and worse. They wouldn't be leaving for a couple of days at least. How could they? The rain and wind were stopping them! Ugh!

Sesshoumaru leaned into the couch more and he crossed his arms over his chest. Well, this assignment wasn't going exactly as planned. Everywhere he turned, he ran into brick walls. And once he pulled his broken face out of the bricks, he stepped on a rake, much like Sideshow Bob. It never took this long to finish a job. It was usually infiltrate, communicate, eliminate. Where did he go wrong?

"Kagome! Could you help us bring the candles in? We don't have enough hands," Inuyasha asked from the main foyer.

"Sure!" Kagome mumbled around a mouthful of ice cream. Setting her ice cream on the coffee table in the middle of the room, she darted out the door and into the front of the mansion.

Longingly, Sesshoumaru gazed at the now melting treat. It wasn't fair. No sir, it wasn't fair at all. But - - this is his family estate! And he should do whatever he damn well pleases to do! No mere slip of a girl could stop him!

Nodding determinedly, he snatched the temporarily abandoned snack and grasped the metal spoon.

_Maybe just one bite, _Sesshoumaru reasoned as he dug into the green and brown concoction. Detaching a fair size spoon full, he shoveled it into his mouth. His eyes closed in his secret pleasure and he sighed softly. Oh yes, it was that fucking good. All to soon, he swallowed what he had taken and admired the bowl again.

_One more bite wouldn't hurt, _Sesshoumaru thought as he went for another, more generous scoop. After popping the frozen confection in his mouth, his eyes widened comically.

_Holy fuck-puppets! _Sesshoumaru cursed. He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed his forehead. _Brain freeze! _

He mentally walked through different old wives tales on how to get rid of them.

_Put the spoon on the roof of your mouth. No, that's just making it worse. Uhhh…hold your breath. Nope, making the headache pound more. Count backward from ten. 10…9…8…7…what comes before seven? This isn't working either. _

Sesshoumaru sighed. Sure, now the headache disappears…for no reason.

Staring greedily at the bowl, Sesshoumaru swallowed its entire contents.

_Uh…oh,_ Sesshoumaru reflected. Surely Kagome will notice that her ice cream is gone, considering that it was there only moments before. Plan! Think of a plan!

_Too late, _Sesshoumaru inwardly grumbled as Kagome, Inuyasha, and InuTaisho all entered the room, each carrying handfuls of candles. After setting them all down on the table, Kagome reached for her ice cream. She stopped short when she noticed something.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn."

"Did you eat my ice cream?"

"Why would this Sesshoumaru do that?"

"I don't know. There was ice cream when I left."

"You must be mistaken, woman."

"No, I'm not! I know I had some left! You ate it, didn't you?"

"This Sesshoumaru admits nothing."

"You did do it! I knew it!"

"You dare accuse this Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, _that_ Sesshoumaru! I dare!"

"You dare raise your voice at this Sesshoumaru?"

"What is wrong with you? Yes! I dare! I freaking double dare!"

"This Sesshoumaru is not pleased with your attitude."

"This Kagome is very pissed off because that Sesshoumaru ate this Kagome's ice cream!"

"Now you are sounding stupid, woman."

"I am not, you ice cream stealer!"

"Maybe that will teach you that you shouldn't leave things lying around."

"So you did do it!"

"This Sesshoumaru admits nothing."

"Oh! We are not doing this again!"

"What are we doing, Higurashi?"

"I don't know. This!"

"And you call yourself an educator."

"Why you stupid, self-center basta - "

"You might as well stop your pointless prattle. This Sesshoumaru is not paying attention."

"You are too!"

"This Sesshoumaru merely gives the illusion of attentiveness."

"I know you are listening to me, you big baby!"

"This Sesshoumaru is no infant, and can prove it."

"Oh yah?"

Without answering to her childish response, Sesshoumaru stood up from the couch, grasped Kagome by the waist and spun her about.

"Ack!"

Kagome ended up hanging upside down from Sesshoumaru's right hand, his strong hand grasping her left ankle. Kagome tried her best to keep the large t-shirt from falling down.

"Oh…my…God!" Kagome squealed as she wiggled about. "Okay! Okay! I get it! You are a big boy! Just don't drop me!"

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, beware, Higurashi. This Sesshoumaru's grip is slipping…" Sesshoumaru trailed off.

"Please, Sesshoumaru! Don't!"

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't know if he can hold on."

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome whimpered.

Sighing with the belief the she had learned her lesson, Sesshoumaru grasped onto her more firmly, swung her about, and placed her back on her feet.

"This Sesshoumaru is no infant."

"Yah, I got that now," Kagome answered shakily.

"Excellent."

"Well, wasn't that exciting?" Taisho asked shakily. He and Inuyasha witnessed the whole interaction with a look of awe and wonder on their faces.

Was Sesshoumaru, in some weird way, just…flirting with Kagome? _Uh…oh…_

Despite Sesshoumaru's attempts to avoid it, it seemed like Sesshoumaru was getting quite attached to Kagome. Even if he didn't know it.

Kagome scratched her arm, looking down at the floor bashfully.

"May I have some more ice cream?"

A content Kagome sat in front of the fire again, a bowl of vanilla ice cream within her paranoid clutches. She wasn't going to let _this _bowl of sugary sweetness out of her sight, in case Sesshoumaru decided he wanted to be a piggy again.

Thinking of his past offence, Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru, who was not sitting back on the couch, as she shoveled more ice cream into her mouth. Sesshoumaru was ignoring the stark raving mad girl. Yes, he was perfectly aware of her dagger-filled stare, but he couldn't be bothered at the moment. He had bigger fish to fry.

Behind the disguise of a newspaper, Sesshoumaru began to plot his revenge on his father. It had to be big, something to cripple the evil old fart. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in on a Peanuts cartoon. His eyes jumped from panel to panel, taking in the black swirling ink that created a picture and text.

"Pigpen is my favourite," Kagome informed Sesshoumaru, resting up against the back of the couch. Sesshoumaru bristled. When had the damned woman moved?! His sharp hearing at picked up a single sound.

_Perhaps this Sesshoumaru is getting rusty, _Sesshoumaru thought with horror. _Never. Not possible. _

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Cease your screeching, woman. Whining is not an appealing quality or ability."

"…" Kagome thought for a second. Well, that statement could be interpreted in a number of ways. But she wasn't in the mood to be argumentative. She was bored. "Entertain me."

"Why must I?"

"Because I am your guest," Kagome reasoned as she absently twirled some of Sesshoumaru long, black, silk hair in her fingers.

"Desist with your tittering and fiddling with this Sesshoumaru's hair," Sesshoumaru commanded as he gently pried his hair away from her hands. "Furthermore, you are not _my _guest. You are my father's guest."

"Pfft!" Kagome mocked. "A mere technicality."

"You dare mock this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru asked incredulously as he eye balled a Garfield cartoon.

"For the last time, yes! I dare! I always dare!"

"Go annoy someone else. Perhaps Inuyasha or my father will entertain you with shiny objects." Sesshoumaru had a thought. "Here. Here is a spoon. It's shiny. Entertain yourself."

Sesshoumaru threw the used spoon at Kagome.

"Ouch! Taisho! Sesshoumaru threw a spoon at me!" Kagome cried loudly, hoping Sesshoumaru would get berated for being so mean. That would teach the pompous ass! Ha!

"Sesshoumaru! She is your guest! Behave yourself!" Taisho scolded his son from afar.

Sesshoumaru winced slightly.

"Thanks a lot," Sesshoumaru grumbled quietly.

"Anytime!" Kagome chirped as she threw herself into the seat beside Sesshoumaru. Leaning over intrusively, she attempted to read the cartoons.

"Ahaha!" Kagome cackled loudly. "That Garfield cracks me up! Look! He thinks he's people! Stupid kitty, you shouldn't eat all of that meatloaf! You'll get fat! Oh wait! It's already too fat! Ahahaha! You lazy feline!"

Kagome squirmed beside Sesshoumaru giggling madly. She snuggled beside him happily and continued to read.

"Guess who my favourite Peanuts character is?" Kagome asked happily when she finished reading another strip.

"Pigpen."

"You are so right! How did you guess?"

"You already told me, Higurashi. Now be silent."

_Snigger snort snicker…_

Kagome giggled quietly from beside Sesshoumaru. He sighed silently. Turning his head, he looked down at the girl, reading to command her silence again when he stopped. Her eyes…they were sparkling with laughter. Sesshoumaru smirked secretively and turned back to his paper.

"Kagome! Daddy has a present for you!" Taisho exclaimed as he thundered into the room. His hands were behind his back. Obviously he was hiding something.

Sesshoumaru startled.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Sweetums? What can Daddy do for you?" Taisho asked his son.

"You are not Higurashi's father."

Taisho stopped.

"I can dream, can I not? And I may not be her father now…but maybe one day…"

"She will not marry Inuyasha. His preference is men, not women."

"Well duh!" Taisho made a face. "But you…"

"I am not going to get married," Sesshoumaru stated with finality. "It is not as if you could make me."

"How much do you want to bet?" Taisho asked with a penetrating eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru gulped.

"He…he..he…" Kagome giggled beside Sesshoumaru. "That Sherman! So silly!"

"That reminds me," Taisho announced. "Here. Daddy has a present for you, Kagome. You may keep it."

Taisho took his hands away from his back and presented Kagome a box covered in bright pink wrapping paper with fluffy white hearts.

Kagome's eyes lightened.

"You didn't have to."

"It is not problem! Everyone should own one!" Taisho cried as he thrust the box at Kagome. "Open it! Open it! Open it!"

Kagome smiled and ripped the paper off like a little girl on Christmas morning. Her eyes widened and a vibrant smile stole across her face. It was perfect.

Sesshoumaru cringed.

_Father…_Sesshoumaru thought, _gave Kagome…a Furbie…_

The gremlin-like toy was sitting in a brightly colored box. Shining eyes looked up at Kagome. White fur covered the little toy's entire body. He was so cute!

"Thank you!" Kagome cried as she launched herself at Taisho. On her way over to the man with all the toys, Kagome heard the most peculiar noise.

"Get off my foot, woman!" Sesshoumaru screamed. Kagome had shifted all her weight to one foot and her bare heal was digging into the base of Sesshoumaru toes, inflicting great amounts of pain. Kagome jumped off and looked down at his white-sock clad foot.

"Are…are you alright?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Fine," Sesshoumaru grunted our from between clenched teeth. "Never better."

"Good!" Kagome smiled. She gave Sesshoumaru an apologetic pat on the head and proceeded to wrap Taisho in a big bear hug.

"Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem."

Kagome sat back down beside Sesshoumaru and looked at her toy. She had never had a Furbie before. And this one was the cutest thing ever!

"Sesshoumaruuuu…" Kagome began to whine.

"What is it _now,_ you insufferable woman?" Sesshoumaru sneered.

"I can't get my toy out of its box," Kagome whimpered, thrusting the box in his general direction.

Sesshoumaru sighed silently and took the box from her hands. In a skilled manner, he popped the lip up off the box, pulled out the cardboard with the Furbie strapped to it and untied the twist ties. After pulling the clear tab out of the battery area, Sesshoumaru threw the toy back at Kagome.

"Now go entertain yourself."

"I know what I'm going to call it!" Kagome announced, looking up at Taisho.

"And what's that, dear?" Taisho smiled.

"Ikikaz. Zakiki backwards! In memory of," Kagome paused dramatically. "Zakiki the second."

"Thank you!" Taisho gushed, on the verge of tears, as he ran and held Kagome in a bone-crushing hug.

After escaping Kagome bounded back to her snuggly chair by the fire stroking the Furbie's back as it purred in response.

There was a long, long silence.

"Me no unay game play!" the Furbie squealed, wiggling its ears back and forth. Kagome pinched its little mouth together. She felt an uncomfortable aura of silence in the room. _There's the problem. _Glancing around she saw Mister Life of the Party sitting in the corner in a big fluffy recliner. Waves of an ominous aura, she couldn't tell if it was hate, jealousy or sulking, were vibrating off his body making Kagome feel uncomfortable. She tried to avoid eye contact.

More silence

"So…" Kagome drawled not looking at any one in particular.

Dead silence.

And then an idea struck her like a cold fish slap in the face.

"Tehe…" she grinned her grinchy grinch grin, snickering in the chair.

_Not good!_ Sesshoumaru fidgeted in his seat looking her way. His evil aura replaced with pure untainted holy shit! Run and hide fear. That laugh, the laugh of doom, meant one very annoying girl and one large headache for himself.

"Kagome?" Taisho looked at her quizzically like a concerned parent.

"Um…Mr. Taisho…" Kagome changed her game face, biting her lower lip staring at him with liquid puppy eyes.

"Oh please! Call me Dad!" Taisho gushed, leaning in so he could listen intently to what his "daughter" had to say.

"Umm…would you like to play a game with me?" she looked down at the arm rest of the chair making little swirling patterns on the fabric with her index finger.

_Suck up!_ Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and ignored her

Inuyasha, who had been observing this whole spiel, didn't know quite yet what to make of the scene so he decided just to sit back and watch the show.

"Of course!" Taisho cried opening up his arms for Kagome to leap in and snuggle with.

"Yay!" she squealed, bounding over to the couch, while holding the boxers up with one hand and did a fish like leap into his lap, wiggling with glee.

"Oooh! What big arms you have!" She commented stroking one of them

"All the better to hug you with, my dear." Taisho squeezed her tight.

_I think I'm going to be sick_ Seshsoumaru's mind reeled, eyes burning as he watched the cute little fluffy father daughter touchy feely moment going on.

"And what nice eyes you have" Kagome admired the golden brown color thinking they looked just like the stalkers.

"All the better to look at my beautiful daughter with"

Kagome the comment caught her of guard, she blushed a little at the compliment.

"My and what nice lips you have" she said

"All the better to kiss you with" Taisho moved to plant a kiss on her forehead

"EWWW DAD" Inuyasha turned away

thwack!

Sesshoumaru cuffed his father on the head knocking him away from Kagome.

"I will not tolerate you groping my employee like that. If there's anyone you can entertain for me its Kagura, she's still in the parlor why don't you show her around.

"Aww but I was just showing my daughter some love!" Taisho cried in defense rubbing the bump on his head.

"I don't mind if he calls me daughter". Kagome spoke up blushing at little, she never had a father figure and it was kind of nice to have a dad, she felt like she was part of a real family.

"Awwww you're so cute" Taisho snuggled her. In a flash she was ripped from his arms, Sesshoumaru stood her up gripping her tightly by the elbow and stared at her with smoldering chocolate eyes.

"What was the game you wanted to play?" He said in a rough voice still irritated at his father's actions.

Kagome stared back dumbly, still lost in his chocolaty angry sex god stare, it was quite a turn on actually.

"Kagome!"

"Oh umm...can you repeat the question", she snapped out of her daze, like a kid caught sleeping in class

_How did she ever get to become teacher_? Sesshoumaru wondered.

"What game do you want to play?" Taisho spoke up for his son before he did something to rash.

"Tehe" Kagome did her little evil giggle again.

Sesshoumaru immediately dropped her arm.

"It's called…." She paused for dramatic effect "ghost in the grave yard!!"

"Ghost in the what?" Inu popped into the conversation

"Ghost in the grave yard, you see," Kagome explained. "One person is the ghost and they go off and hide while the other people try and find him. When someone finds the ghost they yell GHOST and run like the dickens to the safe zone before the ghost can catch them or anyone else. It's like reverse tag see?" Kagome looked around the room expectantly for a response.

Taisho was the first to have the imaginary light bulb go off.

"Oh I get it. Instead of you being found by the person who's 'it' you find them. Ooh! This sounds like fun." Taisho clapped his hands together. "Maybe you and I can find a nice cozy little place to err look for him, hum? My cute little daughter." Taisho locked eyes on her smiling eagerly like a little child.

Kagome inwardly wondered if he was demon possessed.

"I volunteer Sesshoumaru as ghost!" Inuyasha piped up, raising his hand in the air.

"I second that!" Kagome and Taisho chimed in unison, and then started to giggle.

"Fine. For once I'll play along with your stupid childish games. I actually find it quite…amusing."

Silence.

Well what my creepy brother means is this is going to be fun! So what's the safe zone Kagome?"

"Hum." Kagome bit her lower lip "Oh! I got it, how about the lobby, it's the main room and everyone should be able to find their way back there. "

"Splendid idea!" Taisho beamed, I dibs going with Kagome" he called out wrapping his arm around her waist and pullng her closer."

Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome blushed.

Inu shook his head .

And Taisho stood there with a dumb grin on his face.

"I thought we were supposed to go separately," Inuyasha stated.

"Well its dark, and spooky and she doesn't know the place very well. I wouldn't want my poor little kitten to get lost!"

_Just what exactly is he trying to pull here…_well what ever it was this Sesshoumaru was defiantly NOT going to fall for it. Ooh he'd show him!

"Okay now you run along and hide." Kagome shooed him out the door "…and we'll stay here and count to 100."

Sesshoumaru started walking down the hall, truth be told he actually liked this game, the thrill of the hut brought back memories of the past and aroused his senses, awakening the animal inside him. He would give her the scare of her life.

Picking up the pace he continued to walk down the long hall, disappearing into the shadows

"97, 98, 99, 100! ready or not hear we come!" Kagome shouted into the darkness.

The trio set off on their dark journey to brave the parole less and evil Sesshoumaru infested darkness of dun dun dun the haunted mansion.

deep breath

"Dark !"

deep breath

"Scary!"

deep breath

"Going to die" Kagome hyperventilated staring bug eyed into the darkness.

"Honey you're squishing daddy's hand"

"Oh sorry" Kagome loosed her death vice on Taisho's hand.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to play this game don't go getting all scared now" Inuyasha scolded.

deep breath huuhhhh

"Killer pickles in the closet"

"What?"

"Going to eat my gumball pony!"

"Calm down Kagome, just pretend that you're going on a hunt to find a BIG pile of candy! And when you find the candy I'll…I'll give you a tour of my room"

"Ooh! Gay man room ya!" Kagome let go of Taisho's hand and ran off down the hall with new vigor in her steps.

"Kagome WAIT!!" Inu and Taisho yelled running after her.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru had stealthily hidden on the ceiling of a near by hall way. He was very proud of his clever hiding spot. Keen ears picked up the sound of some one coming down the hall. By the pace the person was going he figured it was Kagome. _Perfect! Now I can get my revenge! _

Kagome was traveling down the hall at a hasty pace.

"Gotta find the candy. Gotta find the candy," Kagome chanted in a mantra-like fashion. Unbeknownst to the innocent woman, Sesshoumaru had gracefully lowered himself to the ground and was in quiet pursuit of the young woman.

Inuyasha and Taisho were running around the mansion, desperately searching for the missing girl.

_Dun naaaah! Dun naaaah! Dun nah dun nah dun nah! _Sesshoumaru hummed the Jaws theme song in his head as he crept closer and closer to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru was so close behind Kagome that he could feel her body heat. He began to prepare himself for the attack. Taking in a deep breath, he made Kagome very aware of his presence.

"Woof woof woof woof!" Sesshoumaru barked loudly, sounding exactly like a dog.

"Kyah!" Kagome swung around, her hands writhing madly as she made an attempt to fight off the dark stalker.

"I'm coming, Kagome!" Taisho hollered from down the hall. A mere moment later, Inuyasha and Taisho were with Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

_Smack_

"Haha, serves your right" Inuyasha jumped into the scene pointing and laughing at Sesshoumaru in an utter humilitory fashion.

"Fuck stick" Sesshoumaru mumbled under his breath, rubbing his sore cheek. The woman just hit him!

"What?!" Inuyasha snapped his head and glared at Sesshoumaru

"What?"

"What did you just call me?!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Dad. He's copying me! Make him stop!"

A mad howling cackle that could only be made from a deranged, rabid, foaming at the mouth beast, erupted from the room.

Kagome was down on the ground rolling on the ground and laughing insanely.

"Someone call a doctor. She's finally snapped," Inuyasha whispered to the two men beside him.

"I'm sorry," Kagome finally managed to breathe out, wiping the tears from her eyes and heaving herself up of the floor.

"It's just, you're such a cute family, I wish… I wish I had a family like that."

A distant look, immediately swept over her face, she smiled at them; it was a sad smile.

_Perhaps she's bi –polar, _Sesshoumaru thought.

"So cute…" tears welled up in Taisho's eyes.

It had struck a never in Inu's heart which is a very rare and beautiful thing, he was touched and possibly compelled by her display of… Oh fuck it!

Inuyasha walked up grabbed her by the waist, wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her on the cheek.

"You shouldn't have done that." Sesshoumaru winced, waiting for the impact. It surprised him how well he had come to predict her actions. _But one should expect no less from this talented Sesshoumaru_, he thought, welling up with self pride.

Kagome, went stiff as a 2 by 4, eyes clouded over, and drool started coming out of her mouth.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha poked her.

"A GAY MAN KISSED ME! Wee…." Kagome wheeled around and zoomed off into the darkness.

A simultaneous thought popped into each on the men's heads.

_OH NO!_

_1 hour later…_

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

"Daughter, where are you?" Taisho wailed

Kagome had run off into the dark house and after 5 minutes of waiting for her to come back, they went out on a search party.

Kagome was no where to be found

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

:Le Author's Note:

**-Sesshoumaru's Fiend+** Well, I had anticipated MOD to update faster but…well…I suppose I thought too much of her. For shame…

**Mistress of Deceit:** oh hardy har har yes lets all pick on the typing challenged person!

-**SF+** Your not typing challenged; you just have horrible spelling and grammar.

**(.:MistressSubmission:.)** Ah! So Unloved! I had to wait three lines to even say something! The cruelty! Ahhhh The evilness - …laptop got snatched away before she could finish. Doom.

**-SF+** Oh pish posh.

**MoD** Oh you'll get over it!

**-SF+** Yup yup. Okay, well, we hoped that you enjoyed this chapter! It was…interesting to write. Mhmm. Although…MOD wants to write 30 chapters. Oh…Dear…GOD!

**(.:MistresSubmission:.)** 30 Chapters … oh Good Lord… My eyes cannot withstand the titanic grammar mistakes…dies

**MoD**…what? looks around innocently

**-SF+** What about…15 chapters. Less pain and we could…hopefully…finish it before we graduate. Yay!

**(.:MS:.)** ..They are trying to get me on camera…NYEVAH!! FEAR ME LEET NINJA SKILL AT NOT BEING IN PICTURES!! MWAHAHAH!! ... I lied, they got me…Death.

**-SF+** Well, later !

**MoD **Ja ne mina !


End file.
